StarHeart
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: -¿Qué juego enfermizo estás jugando conmigo, Hinata? ¡Si realmente no sientes lo mismo que yo solo dilo claro y no estés dándome esperanzas de que podamos tener una relación en un futuro!-la miró de una forma que la chica no supo interpretar-Estoy harto-se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas tomándola del brazo con algo de brusquedad-Harto por estar esperando...
1. Chapter 1

StarHeart

Summary:-¿Qué juego enfermizo estás jugando conmigo, Hinata? ¡Si realmente no sientes lo mismo que yo solo dilo claro y no estés dándome esperanzas de que podamos tener una relación en un futuro!-la miró de una forma que la chica no supo interpretar-Estoy harto-se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas tomándola del brazo con algo de brusquedad-Harto por estar esperando...

 **Me duele la cabeza, no he tenido muy buena suerte ya que TTwTT mi vestido no llegara a tiempo para que haga cosplay de Naruko y no hay pantalla para mi celular, aunado al infernal calor que hay por aquí solo puedo decir que estoy algo irritada… en todo caso, debería ponerme al dia con mis otros fics pero la verdad es que me da flojera por ello qui me tienen escribiendo un one-shot, bueno, eso depende de los comentarios si es que quieren continuación lo cual es muy probable ya que siempre me piden conti asi que esperare sus comentarios.**

El pequeño rubio miró al cielo con tristeza desde aquel lugar que no podía considerar su hogar, aun no se adaptaba por completo a la perdida de sus padres ¿Y qué niño lo haría si de un día para otro perdiera todo lo que tenía?

Nunca conoció a su madre, ella había muerto después de que nació, su padre se hizo cargo de él por su propia cuenta, nunca busco otra mujer pero la pérdida de su madre le había afectado al grado de que poco a poco se fue descuidando, Minato Namikase fue un hombre cariñoso y trabajador que se sobre exigía mucho para poder cuidar de su hijo, trabajaba incansablemente para asegurarle un futuro hasta que cayó enfermo y perdió la vida dejando a Naruto huérfano a la edad de 8 años, posteriormente el niño fue remitido a un orfanato pues no tenía familiares cercanos o alguien que se hiciera cargo de su tutela, los únicos familiares que tenía vivían muy lejos y estaba seguro que no levantarían ni un dedo por él pues no estaban en muy buenos términos con sus padres.

Naruto lloró incasablemente la perdida de la única persona que tenía, aun a su corta edad entendía todo lo que su padre tuvo que sacrificar para criarlo, muchas veces Minato no pudo asistir a los festivales de la escuela por estar trabajando y en varias ocasiones llegaba muy tarde a casa y tan cansado que habían días enteros en los que no podía intercambiar ni una sola palabra con su hijo, a menudo se disculpaba por no tener tiempo suficiente para él y le extrañaba el cambio de actitud que el pequeño rubio había tenido pues lejos de meterse en problemas como siempre lo hacía había empezado a comportarse con más madurez de la que debía tener.

El niño había entendido que sus travesuras le causaban muchos problemas a su padre, lo cierto era que quería más atención por parte de su progenitor pero al ver todo por lo que Minato tenía que pasar nació en él el sentimiento de querer ayudarlo y tan pequeño como era lo único que podía hacer era mejorar su comportamiento, había prometido portarse bien, desgraciadamente su padre enfermo y falleció dejándolo solo en el mundo.

-"¿Por qué siempre estas mirando las estrellas?"-le había preguntado el pequeño Namikase a su padre una noche mientras ambos miraban al cielo desde su ventana, era como si él estuviera buscando algo allá arriba ya que en variadas ocasiones Naruto había sorprendido a su padre mirando hacia el infinito manto nocturno que se extendía en el firmamento.

-"Tenía la esperanza de encontrar mi estrella de nuevo"-contestó él con algo de tristeza en la voz.

-"¿Tú estrella?"-preguntó el niño extrañado y el hombre sonrió con melancolía.

-"Tal vez estuviera loco, pero solía conversar con una estrella cuando yo era niño, era una de un color muy hermoso y pasaba mis días esperando el anochecer solo para verla y contarle mi día"-rio con suavidad-"Si tienes suerte también encontraras una estrella para ti y serás tan feliz como yo lo fui."

Naruto suspiró con pesar al recordar las palabras de su padre, en su momento le había parecido una locura pero en las noches de soledad cuando esperaba a que Minato regresara del trabajo no encontraba nada mejor que platicar con una pequeña estrella solitaria y cercana a la luna, le había cautivado lo pequeña que esta era y la hermosa luz que irradiaba.

Esa noche también la estrella estaba ahí para él.

-Este lugar es terrible los encargados a menudo nos tratan mal, realmente pareciera que se traen algo conmigo, no dejan que ningún niño se me acerque, nee, estrella-chan, ojala tu fueras alguien real, me siento algo tonto platicando contigo-lagrimas amenazaban con descender de sus mejillas-Así al menos tendría una amiga…-sollozó intentando contener su llanto pero le fue imposible-Solo quiero que alguien me comprenda, no quiero estar solo de nuevo, tú eres lo único que me queda.

El rubio lloró todo lo que pudo, hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas y se quedó dormido cerca de la ventana deseando tener un amigo o alguien que pudiera comprenderlo, sin saber que la estrella lloraba con él al sentir su tristeza y una cantarina y dulce voz dijo:

-"Te prometo que yo estaré contigo."

Otro día más había comenzado en el orfanato, Naruto era nuevamente reprendido por los encargados y obligado a limpiar los pisos del pasillo como castigo por no atender a su clase de ética, maldijo por lo bajo, no importaba todo lo que intentara no ser reprendido, siempre era castigado por la cosa más insignificante que hiciera y hasta parecía que los adultos disfrutaban de hacerlo sufrir.

-¿Escuchaste? Hay una niña nueva dicen que la trajo un policía-dijo uno de los huérfanos que rondaban paseando por ahí con un amigo.

-¿Una niña? Hay que ir a ver.

-Si vamos-dijo el otro y ambos se fueron corriendo hacia la recepción para ver a la recién llegada.

Por alguna razón eso le cuando mucha curiosidad a Naruto y fijándose de que nadie lo viera dejo su tarea pendiente para ir a ver a la niña nueva.

Con sigilo se escabulló por los corredores de la institución hasta llegar a la recepción y entonces la vio era una pequeña muy curiosa, miraba nerviosa hacia el suelo a lado del policía que hablaba con la encargada sobre que había encontrado a la niña vagando por las calles, ella solo decía llamarse Hinata y que no recordaba quienes eran sus padres.

Era una niña muy bonita con ojos de un inusual color lila y cortos cabellos de extravagante tono a su lado, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y sencillo, parecía muy tímida, oscura y rarita, eso fue lo primero que Naruto pensó al verla, ella no parecía consiente de nada a su alrededor hasta que advirtió los ojos curiosos del rubio, volteó su mirada hacia donde él se escondía y sus ojos se iluminaron mostrando infinita felicidad, ella sonrió de una forma que al rubio le hizo pensar que se veía muy linda, se perdió en la expresión de la peliazul hasta que advirtió la llegada del director de la institución y huyó antes de ser detectado por él.

Más por la tarde Naruto se encontraba solo comiendo en su cuarto, él era el único que tenía una habitación propia en donde pasaba la mayor parte del día, no lo dejaban almorzar con los demás niños y era reprendido si lo miraban hablando con otros por lo que siempre era confinado a comer a solas en su habitación, ese día extrañamente alguien llamó a su puerta y su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que la niña nueva entraba rápidamente a su habitación con un par de postres consigo.

-Yo… te traje un flan-dijo entregándoselo con algo de nerviosismo-Esta es la habitación de Naruto-kun, es algo pequeña-murmuró algo cohibida.

El rubio no cabía en sorpresa de ver a la peliazul en su cuarto, nadie se le acercaba por temor a ser castigados, pero la nueva se había escabullido hábilmente para llegar hacia él.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí-susurró-si te descubren van a…

-Ya me lo advirtieron pero gracias por preocuparte Naruto-kun.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó cayendo en cuenta que en ningún momento se lo había dicho y solo la había visto una vez en la recepción, ella pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa y el rubio temió haber sido muy brusco con su interrogatorio.

-Me llamó Hinata… los otros niños me lo dijeron tu nombre, también comentaron que no debía acercarme a ti pero…-con algo de timidez gritó-¡Yo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía!-cayó en cuenta de sus palabras cubriéndose la boca y reuniendo todo el valor que necesitaba bajo sus manos para hablar algo temerosa-Yo quería… bueno… yo solo… ¿Puedo… ser tu amiga?-preguntó jugando con sus dedos algo sonrojada.

Naruto estaba algo sorprendido, por un momento la habitación quedó en silencio, la situación era algo extraña aunque le divertía la presencia de aquella niña, pero más que nada estaba feliz de que por fin alguien se le acercaba.

-Entonces Hinata-chan, seamos amigos-le sonrió con alegría extendiéndole la mano y ella la tomó sonriendo suavemente.

..

.

Los días en el orfanato habían dejado de ser tan terribles desde que Hinata había llegado, sí, los adultos aun le hacían la vida de cuadritos pero la peliazul siempre estaba ahí para darle ánimos, algunas veces la ojiperla era reprendida por ser sorprendida hablando con Naruto pero pese a los castigos que recibía nunca dejo de ser su amiga, ella solo decía que estaba ahí para hacerle compañía y el rubio no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Solo una vez el Namikase le había preguntado a Hinata sobre su familia, él ya le había contado que solo conoció a su madre por medio de un par de fotos que su padre había mantenido guardadas y que él había muerto de una enfermedad, la peliazul por su parte solo le contestó que ella no recordaba a sus padres.

Hinata nunca se lo dijo, pero sus recuerdos comenzaban desde el día en que fue encontrada por aquel policía, por alguna extraña razón su nombre y la leve imagen del rubio era lo único que había en su mente junto con el sentimiento de hacerle compañía, en su cabeza solo resonaba el nombre de Naruto y cuando lo vio escondido entre las plantas supo que él era la persona en sus recuerdos y que su misión era estar a su lado para ver que no perdiera su sonrisa.

Algo muy curioso era que desde el día que Hinata había entrado a su vida la estrella con la que hablaba todas las noches había desaparecido, tal vez había sido porque la estrella había concedido su deseo de tener a alguien que lo entendiera, quiso pensar que era gracias a su estrella que por fin tenía una amiga que lo sacara de la oscuridad en la que poco a poco se iba hundiendo, curiosamente había llegado la peliazul cuyo nombre significaba "lugar soleado" algo como eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

Pasaron 2 años antes de que Naruto quedara bajo la custodia de su abuela, una mujer fría y calculadora que había sido la responsable de su infierno durante el tiempo que estuvo en el orfanato pues había aportado grandes cantidades de dinero al orfanato siempre y cuando le dieran al rubio "un trato especial", Tsunade Namikase lo odiaba por ser el fruto de amor entre su hijo y la mujer que lo sedujo, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en el matrimonio entre sus padres, no podía permitir que el heredero de las empresas Namikase se casara con una mujer sin apellido y de dudosa procedencia que encontró en las calles.

Sin embargo, Naruto era el último Namikase que quedaba y por consecuente el heredero legítimo de las empresas por lo cual Tsunade tuvo que tomar su tutela para comenzar a educarlo y que fuera un digno heredero alejándolo así de Hinata cuando ambos tenían 9 años.

Su abuela no mostro ni una pizca de compasión durante su enseñanza, contrataba los maestros privados más estrictos que pudieran existir para que le dieran la mejor educación que el dinero pudiera pagar, vivir en la mansión Namikase tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, al ser él el único familiar que a Tsunade la quedaba y debido al parecido con su difunto hijo el acercamiento entre ella y su nieto fue inevitable.

La rubia incluso le contó la forma en que se conocieron sus padres, algo de lo que Minato nunca quiso hablar, según su abuela, ella solo quería protegerlo de la trepadora de su madre, el Namikase al parecer la había encontrado en las calles refugiándose de la lluvia en un callejón sin tener aparentemente recuerdo alguno más que él de su nombre, Kushina, ella tenía un carácter fuerte, alegre y explosivo ante el que Minato cayo rendido, obviamente Tsunade no iba a dejar que esa mujer se casara con su hijo pues creía fervientemente que solo se acercaba a él por su fortuna, e hizo de todo para separarlos.

Sin embargo el rubio tomó la decisión de dejar todo atrás para vivir con su amada lejos del dominio de su madre y al menos por un tiempo ambos fueron felices, Minato le contaba a Naruto que su madre era una persona muy hermosa de largos cabellos rojos y muy parecido a él en actitud que murió al darle a luz, cosa que al parecer Tsunada no sabía pues no se había tomado la molestia de investigar qué había sucedido con ella una vez que se había enterado donde se encontraba su hijo y que había muerto, la rubia supuso que Kushina lo había abandonado dejándolo a cargo del niño.

Había odiado a Naruto pues por culpa de su madre Minato se había sobre esforzado trabajando cuando pudo casarse con una muchacha de su clase en lugar de esa mujer que había encontrado, sin embargo su opinión había cambiado considerablemente cuando las ultimas pertenencias de Minato le habían sido entregadas luego de que el pequeño y viejo departamento donde el rubio había vivido los últimos años con Naruto fuera desalojado.

" _Tal vez pienses que te he decepcionado madre y me disculpo por ello, sin embargo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, pues a lado de Kushina fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, tuvimos un hijo ¿Sabes? Sé que tal vez no querías ser abuela tan pronto, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en su nacimiento pero sé que sigues resentida conmigo por haberme fugado, le hemos puesto el nombre del héroe de los libros que escribió mi difunto padre, se llama Naruto y se parece mucho a mi… a partir de hoy yo cuidare de él solo… Kushina no soporto el darle a luz, murió un par de horas después de verlo y que eligiéramos su nombre"_

.

" _En verdad me gustaría que lo conocieras, hoy ha dicho sus primeras palabras, me ha llamado papá"_

.

" _Hoy él ha cumplido 5 años, su actitud es muy similar a la de Kushina, es un niño muy listo y travieso, seguro te desesperaría, pero apuesto a que no tardarías en encariñarte con él"_

.

Esos eran tan solo algunos fragmentos de las cartas que su hijo nunca le había enviado, tal vez fuera por el hecho de que la conocía también que sabía que ella no se tomaría la molestia de leerlas pues hasta donde el Namikase sabia su madre seguía muy enojado con él y cuando los sobres le fueron entregados estuvo a punto de quemarlos, pero en ellos estaban gravadas sin lugar a dudas las últimas palabras que habría podido escuchar de su hijo si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa para desinteresarse en la vida de su primogénito hasta que fue demasiado tarde, sin embargo durante mucho tiempo las había dejado guardadas sin atreverse a leerlas hasta 2 años más tarde cuando finalmente se sintió mentalmente preparada para afrontar que su hijo ya no estaba y para cerrar su ciclo de depresión solo le hacía falta leer las cartas y superar su perdida.

Le tomó un par de meses asimilar que se había equivocado en el tipo de persona que Kushina era y superar un poco del resentimiento en contra de Naruto a pesar de que el niño no tenía la culpa de nada, solo fue hasta que tres años después cuando el rubio tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarla y exigirle el porqué de su rechazo hacia él fue que Tsunade pudo deshacerse de un poco de su frialdad y de cierta manera hacer las paces con el adolescente.

Tsunade comenzó a ser un poco menos estricta y compasiva con su nieto y la relación entre ambos había mejorado notablemente al grado de que le permitió ir al orfanato para visitar a su amiga, sin embargo Hinata ya no se encontraba en el lugar y nadie supo decirle donde se encontraba, había sido adoptada por una pareja extranjera, era todo lo que sabían pero no había ni rastro de su paradero.

Y aquella fue la primera vez que su abuela intentó consolarlo.

-Tal vez algún día la vuelvas a ver, no abandones la esperanza.

.

.

.

Ese día una Hinata de 20 años se despertaba con una sonrisa, había tenido un buen sueño, sentía que finalmente volvería a ver a esa persona a la que le había prometido estar a su lado, durante 10 años no paró de intentar encontrar al niño rubio de sus recuerdos, pues su única misión era cumplir la promesa que le había hecho aquella noche que lo había visto llorar, el destino quiso que un mes después de que Naruto fuera adoptado una pareja extranjera se interesara en ella, en un principio se había negado a ir con ellos creyendo fervientemente que si se quedaba en el orfanato algún día volvería a verlo, pero "alguien" la había dicho que aceptara irse con ellos pues hacia tenía más posibilidades de buscarlo en un futuro, así fue como la peliazul se convirtió en Hinata Hyuga viviendo con su nueva familia en los Estados Unidos.

Toda vez que había obedecido a esa "persona" las cosas habían mejorado para ella, pues el trato que le daban era muy diferente al que había recibido en él orfanato, se preocupaban tanto como lo hacía la persona a la que en el pasado había llamado "madre".

Por desgracia las cosas no siempre salen bien y las personas que la adoptaron murieron en un accidente de auto cuando ella tenía 16 años volviéndola a dejar huérfana, fue algo trágico para ella pero "esa mujer" la dio los ánimos para seguir adelante y también fue ella quien le recomendó mudarse a Japón para que cumpliera con su objetivo.

Si quería volver a ver a Naruto tenía que ser muy paciente y esforzarse, eso era lo que Hinata pensaba cada vez que iniciaba un nuevo día, esa mañana también se esforzaría apenas llevaba un mes trabajando en el café Luna, la peliazul con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una joven muy amable y hermosa, más de un chico había caído preso de su cautivadora y dulce personalidad, pero ella no hacía caso a ninguno pues solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Su día en la cafetería había estado medianamente bien, trato de ignorar el regaño que le dio su jefe por llegar tarde, no dudo en amenazarla para despedirla se llegaba tarde nuevamente ni aunque le explico que había ayudado a una niña que se había perdido en el parque, debido a su retardo le habían encargado un par de tareas extra limpiando todas la mesas del lugar.

Una de los clientes había dejado su cartera, Hinata había alcanzado a verla y sin perder tiempo la tomó saliendo del lugar para perseguir a su dueña sin hacer caso a los gritos de su jefe. Que amenazaba con despedirla si no regresaba, pero la pelizaul no alcanzo a oírlo.

-¡Disculpe, disculpe!-llamó algo cansada de haber salido corriendo tras la rubia que estuvo a punto de perdérsele de vista.

Tsunade finalmente volteó a ver a la molesta chica que al parecer le estaba gritando y antes de que pudiera reclamar algo ella llegó a su lado entregándole su cartera.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

-La olvido-exhaló algo cansada-Olvido su cartera en la cafetería-se la entregó con la respiración agitada mientras la Namikase tomaba el objeto extrañada comprobando que efectivamente era suya, algo desconfiada la revesó, tenía una buena cantidad de dinero en efectivo que estaba segura tentarían a cualquiera a ser tomados, y mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera en orden la joven recibió una llamada.

-¿Eh? Pero… No puede despedirme, solo salí a devolverle la cartera a una clienta-reprochó Hinata algo conmocionada siendo de inmediato escuchada por la rubia que la miro con curiosidad mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, al parecer su jefe le dijo un par de cosas más-Pero… es mi único trabajo si usted me despide yo…

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo en su defensa su jefe corto la llamada, la peliazul entonces suspiró y miró hacia el suelo con preocupación, su estancia en Japón no había sido muy buena hasta el momento pues al ser extranjera muchos no querían darle trabajo, parecía que su día iba bien y de repente había sido despedida, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado y en esos momentos la invadían unas ganas inmensas de llorar, parecía que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

-Disculpa… ¿No tienes empleó?-preguntó Tsunada viendo que la joven parecía estar a punto de quebrar en llanto.

-Ah, bueno yo…-apenas y había reparado en que aún se encontraba con la señora a la que le había devuelto su cartera.

-Fuiste una persona muy gentil y honesta al devolverme esto intacto-dijo alzando el objeto-Al parecer por eso te despidieron y ya que ha sido mi culpa ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí?

-No, fue su culpa-se apresuró a contestar la ojiluna-Pero la verdad si me gustaría el empleo…-admitió algo nerviosa.

-No eres de aquí ¿cierto?-preguntó examinándola de pies a cabeza, claramente era una extranjera.

-No… vengo de Estados Unidos aunque originalmente era de aquí, regrese para buscar un viejo amigo que me gustaría volver a ver, le prometí que iba a estar a su lado pero por cosas de la vida no he podido cumplir esa promesa-sin saber porque habló de forma natural y abiertamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Así que un amigo eh-dijo la rubia intuitiva-¿No será un viejo amor? Dime como se llama, tal vez pueda ayudarte a buscarlo.

-Dudo que pueda ayudarme a encontrar a Naruto-kun, pero gracias por querer intentarlo, es suficiente con que me haya ofrecido trabajo.

La Namikase reflexionó un poco viendo muy curioso que la persona que esa chica estaba buscando se llamara igual que su nieto, parecía mucha coincidencia que ella viniera de Estados Unidos y además su actitud y físico se le hacían sospechosos, el pelo azul y los orbes luna que había descrito el rubio concordaban con el aspecto de la chica frente a ella, aunque solo para comprobar decidió hacerle un par de preguntas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-contestó con una sonrisa, la mujer abrió un poco los ojos escondiendo muy bien su sorpresa.

-Dices que antes vivías aquí ¿En dónde?

-Pues antes de irme a los Estados Unidos vivía en un orfanato, ahí conocí a Naruto-kun pero por desgracia tuvimos que separarnos, sé que algún día podre volver a verlo, por ese motivo estoy aquí.

Definitivamente esa chica era la Hinata de la que Naruto alguna vez le había hablado, pero el rubio había cambiado mucho e internamente se preguntó si le alegraría ver a la peliazul, la chica parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea, casi parecía.

-Casi parece que estuvieras enamorada de ese chico-comentó prestando atención a la expresión de la joven, la Hyuga ladeó la cabeza un poco extrañada de dicho comentario.

-¿Enamorada?-preguntó con tal inocencia que dio a entender que no sabía nada referente al tema.

-¿No lo estás?-cuestionó extrañada, dada la honestidad de la chica hasta el momento pensó que no dudaría en confesar aquello.

-No lo sé-contestó con honestidad-Solo sé que quiero volver a verlo para cumplir mi promesa y que él me sonría de nuevo.

-Ya veo-la Namikase sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta, tal vez la presencia de esa chica sirviera para que Naruto volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

.

Por culpa de un amor no correspondido el rubio se había vuelto una persona amargada y desconfiada de la gente, al parecer la chica de la que se había enamorado solo buscaba su dinero, a decir verdad todas las mujeres que se le acercaban solo lo hacían por eso así que había tomado una actitud fría y distantes hacia las personas a menudo concentrándose más en su trabajo pues con 20 años Naruto ya había tomado el dominio de las empresas Namikase y estaba próximo a ser presentado hacia la sociedad como el empresario más joven y guapo.

Para Naruto la monótona vida habría seguido igual hasta que ella entro de nuevo a su vida tal y como una fresca brisa primaveral había vuelto a encontrar su lugar soleado.

-Mira qué no querer recibir a tu abuela chiquillo insolente-gruñó la rubia al entrar de improvisto a su oficina toda vez que el Namikase seguía revisando papeles.

-Ibas a entrar de todas maneras-dijo sin prestarle la menor atención a la mujer parada frente a su escritorio.

-Anda y yo que solo quería presentarte a tu nueva secretaria-dijo con ironía captando la atención de Naruto quien levanto la vista algo fastidiado.

-Espero que al menos esta sea más competente que la anterior y no me cause tantos dolores de cabeza, sinceramente si tengo que aguantar a otra tipa que esté intentando seducirme cada 5 minutos voy a estallar.

-Bueno, a decir verdad dudo que tenga experiencia en este campo de trabajo así que tendrás que ser muy paciente con ella, esta chica necesita mucho el empleo.

-Si resulta que es una inútil voy a despedirla sin pensarlo 2 veces-gruñó el rubio.

-Dudo que lo hagas-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa abriendo la puerta-Te presento a tu nueva secretaria, Hinata Hyuga.

La susodicha entró sin atreverse a mirar a su jefe, estaba algo nerviosa pues según había escuchado su nuevo jefe era alguien un poco gruñón que seguro la despedía después de una semana dado que ella no tenía experiencia como secretaria, los pensamientos y el nerviosismo la consumían al mientras trataba de reunir valor necesario, cabizbaja seguro no iba a lograr dar una buena impresión.

-Yo estaré trabajando con usted a partir de ahora-dijo en tono suficientemente audible para que el hombre frente a ella lo escuchara, notó que él se puso de pie instantáneamente al tiempo que ella levantaba la vista y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al toparse con los orbes azules que reconocería sin importar que.

-Hi… ¿Hinata eres tú?-preguntó sin dar crédito a la hermosa figura frente a sus ojos, ella sonrió de la misma forma que le había sonreído la primera vez que se vieron.

-Me alegra mucho verte Naruto-kun.

.

Tsunade podía verlo muy claro, la presencia de esa chica había logrado que Naruto volviera a ser el mismo de antes, al principio no daba una en su empleo, la misma Namikase tuvo que enseñarle incluso a cómo manejar la computadora correctamente y llevar la agenda electrónica de su nieto, pero al final había valido la pena, Hinata tenía la misma escancia que había sentido con Kushina, curiosamente en ambos casos las susodichas habían aparecido de la nada y sin recuerdos, era demasiado extraño para ser una coincidencia.

La Namikase tuvo que reconocer que la única persona que pudo reparar el corazón herido de Naruto fue Hinata, pero la relación entre ambos no parecía avanzar nada, Tsunade no podía negar que no se opondría a la idea de que ellos se casaran, no quería cometer el mismo error que con su hijo, debió darse más tiempo para conocer a Kushina antes de juzgarla y eso era lo que había hecho con Hinata pero…

La susodicha era completamente ajena al tema del romance o en lo que a sentimientos respectaba, a Naruto no le costó nada enamorarse de la peliazul, el problema era que desconocía los sentimientos de ella y en los últimos meses eso lo había vuelto un poco obstinado e irritable, pues los celos lo comían vivo cuando algún otro hombre se acercaba a conversas con la ingenua chica que no caía en cuenta del coqueteo de los hombres.

Hasta cierto punto a la rubia le había parecido gracioso ver a Naruto enojándose por los hombres que asediaban a la chica, entonces él se alejaba y ella lo seguía dejando atrás a sus pretendientes mostrando abiertamente que tenia preferencia por el rubio, pero este comenzaba a hartarse de la situación, no quería que ella lo siguiera, si no que les dejara en claro a esos hombres que solo estaba interesado en él.

Y cierto día para Naruto fue suficiente.

-¡Deja de seguirme!-le gritó enojado una vez que se detuvo en medio de los jardines de la mansión Namikase, esa noche la luna llena se alzaba en todo su esplendor mientras que dentro de la mansión se celebraba una glamurosa fiesta por el cumpleaños número 21 del rubio.

-N-Naruto-kun-murmuró algo entristecida de la forma en la que él reaccionó-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque estas tan enojado?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-No lo entiendes, realmente parece que nunca lo has entendido-murmuró con rabia contenida sin dignarse a voltear a verla.

Tener sentimientos románticos por Hinata era tormentoso y problemático, ya no soportaba ser solo su amigo y se lo había demostrado miles de veces indirectamente, tanto así que era imposible que ella no captara la situación, lo que lo llevó a pensar que ella sabía de sus sentimientos pero fingía que no para no tener que contestarle y herirlo, pues a pesar de todo ella no dejaba de lado los acercamientos entre ambos que no hacían más que confundirlo.

-¿Qué juego enfermizo estás jugando conmigo, Hinata? ¡Si realmente no sientes lo mismo que yo solo dilo claro y no estés dándome esperanzas de que podamos tener una relación en un futuro!-la miró de una forma que la chica no supo interpretar-Estoy harto-se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas tomándola del brazo con algo de brusquedad-Harto por estar esperando una señal de tu parte, eres demasiado injusta Hinata.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué estas…?

Ni bien terminó de hacer la pregunta cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los del rubio frente a ella, si bien Hinata era ajena al romance y los sentimientos sabia claramente que estaba siendo besada, para comprender mejor el tema referente al amor Tsunade la había hecho leer unas novelas, la forma en que su boca estaba siendo tomada era brusca y salvaje, completamente diferente a como debía ser un beso de cariño y ella se asusto, le costó un poco de trabajo ser completamente consiente de la forma en que el apuesto rubio la tenia apegada a su cuerpo.

Con gran esfuerzo logró separarse de él tomando unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, ella tocó temblorosa sus labios y su mirada se topó con la dolida del rubio.

-Entiendo-susurró con desesperanza y tristeza dándole a la joven la espalda-Desearía nunca haberte conocido.

Hinata no supo de qué forma reaccionar ante aquella abierta declaración.

-Ojala pudieras simplemente desaparecer, verte es sencillamente doloroso Hinata.

Hubo un momento de silencio, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta una luz descendió a las manos de la peliazul dejándole en la mente un claro mensaje "Se acabó tu tiempo".

-Ya veo-susurró ella quedadamente-Hey Naruto-kun ¿Realmente quieres que desaparezca?-le preguntó inocentemente mientras ocultaba sus llorosos ojos tras su flequillo.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?-ironizó irritado-Quiero que desaparezcas-No se digno a mirarla, no quería, se había enamorado como un estúpido de ella y era doloroso porque después de aquel beso él no tenía la más mínima intención de que volvieran a ser amigos, necesitaba estar lejos de ella al menos por un tiempo.

-Entiendo… yo, fui realmente feliz contigo ¿Sabes? No sé porque, pero mi corazón se siente como si estuvieran a punto de estalla cada vez que estoy contigo, es completamente diferente a lo que leí en los libros, no puede ser amor, se supone que no puedo ser capaz de sentirlo así que me disculpo contigo porque no se dé que forma llamarlo, de todas maneras, fue divertido mientras duro, aprendí muchas cosas del mundo humano, hice lo que pude para mantener mi promesa, lamento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo y me alegro de haberte conocido-un sollozo se escuchó por parte de la joven.

Naruto se paralizó por unos segundos, algo no estaba bien ¿Por qué sus palabras le sonaban a una despedida definitiva? Una opresión inundó su pecho y sentía que estaba por perderla definitivamente.

-Adiós Naruto-kun.

Su presencia desapareció del mundo humano, el rubio miró al lugar donde segundos antes esa chica estaba parada, observaba el lugar preguntándose ¿Qué hacia él ahí mientras adentro celebraban su cumpleaños? Pero más importante que nada ¿Por qué sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho?

.

 _ **-"Pequeña estrella sin corazón, te daré la oportunidad de forjar uno nuevo. ¿Quieres conceder el deseo de ese humano cierto? Puedo ayudarte con ello, pero ¿Afrontaras las consecuencias?"**_

 _-"No sé porque, pero solo quiero verlo sonriendo, quiero ir a donde él esta."_

 _ **-"¿Dejaras por ello tu puesto en el manto estelar? Tu estancia en la tierra será efímera comparada con el castigo que te espera cuando los astros reyes se den cuenta de tu ausencia, si aun así estas dispuesta a renunciar a la vida que llevas como estrella yo te mostrare el camino hacia la tierra."**_

-Nee, estrella-chan, ojala tú fueras alguien real, me siento algo tonto platicando contigo-ella podía ver al niño llorando y una sensación dolorosa oprimió su pecho-Así al menos tendría una amiga…

 _-"Quiero que él siempre sonría, que ya no este solo, quiero poder ser su amiga, así que por favor Kaguya-sama, bríndeme un poco de su ayuda, no me importa si al final soy condenada al más oscuro de los abismos del universo, si puedo saber que al menos logre ser la causa de una de sus sonrisas entonces con gusto aceptare el destino que se me imponga."_

 **Las estrellas no pueden desarrollar corazones, los heredan, cuando una estrella muere, su lugar en la bóveda celeste es ocupado por una nueva estrella que obtiene el conocimiento y el corazón de la anterior, pero el ciclo se rompió cuando una estrella bajo de los cielos, el corazón de esa chica no se encontraba en los cielos, si no en la tierra.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Merezco comentarios? ¿Debe haber continuación? Pues eso depende de lo que ustedes decidan, a mi me gusta la tragedia y me dolio escribir esto, quiero que sepan que la trama surgió solita, yo tenia otros planes, por ejemplo, Tsunade iba a seguir siendo una abuela mala y Naruto iba a negar su amistad con Hinata por ser "pobre" luego no se que diablos hizo Naruto pero cambio la perspectiva de su abuela… no se que diablos paso aquí, juro que los personajes actuaron como se les diò la regalada gana y no como tenia planeado, por que si, esto iba a ser un ¡Lo juro! Pero ahora parece que necesitara continuación.**

 **Entonces ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, ahora si me disculpan, voy a sentarme por aqhi a pensar en que momento perdi el control de la historia e intentare borrar el nudo en la garganta de lo triste que me pareció lo que acabo de escribir.**


	2. Chapter 2

Starheart

Capítulo 2

Suspiró aburrido atrapado en la junta de negocios de las empresas Namikase, su mente divagaba en un mar de confusión donde el extraño vacío que sentía era lo que ocupaba todo sus pensamientos, por alguna razón su vida se había vuelto algo monótono y aburrido, sentía como si tuviera un enorme agujero en el pecho, sin darse cuenta si quiera buscaba algo con la mirada pero por más que intentaba descubrir que era lo que le hacía falta no lo encontraba, aun cuando la junta se dio por terminada él ni cuanta se dio, miraba perdido a la ventana mirando el cielo como si mágicamente este pudiera darle las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

-Dobe-la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos-Otra vez miras a la nada cual idiota, estas comenzando a preocuparme-declaró Uchiha Sasuke sentándose un una silla cercana a la del rubio en la ya vacía sala de juntas.

Él no lo miró, su vista estaba fija en un punto intangible del cielo que estaba cubierto por las nubes.

-Te sonara algo extraño-estiró su mano queriendo alcanzar los cielos mientras la luz dorada del sol se filtraba por las ventanas-Pero siento me falta algo, mi pecho se siente vacío y por alguna razón hay algo haya arriba que necesito alcanzar… es casi… como si alguien me estuviera llamando-murmuró lo último de forma inaudible.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir que estaba loco y dejara de pensar en tonterías alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

-Disculpe joven Namikase-una pelirroja de aspecto sencillo entro a la sala dirigiéndose al rubio-Han traído esto para usted, dijeron que era urgente.

La muchacha le entregó al rubio un pequeño sobre que estaba sellado con el símbolo de una luna menguante, extrañado por no saber quién pudiera haberle enviado la carta la abrió intentando descubrir si dentro de ella se hallaba el remitente, sin embargo la carta solo contenía una tarjeta con una escritura pulcra y llamativa que decía lo siguiente:

"Una estrella tan brillante como un pequeño sol descendió de los cielos, chico afortunado fue el dueño de su corazón hasta que ella desapareció dejando un vacío en su interior, si su nombre puedes recordar ven a mi hijo celestial, yo te guiare hacia el lugar donde ella esta, di mi nombre a media noche, dilo solo una vez, soy la diosa de la luna, yo te ayudare."

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa tras haber leído el verso, definitivamente ese mensaje era para él ¿Pero quién se lo pudo enviar? Y más importante aún ¿Qué era lo que esa persona quería ganar?

Diosa, estrella, vacío, ninguna de esa palabras tenían sentido pero tenían una conexión muy especial con él y lo que fuera que sentía que le estaba haciendo falta.

-¿Has visto a la persona que me lo envió? ¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo era?-preguntó con algo de desespero en la voz.

-Quien pidió que se lo entregasen fue una mujer de largos cabellos blancos e inusuales ojos color perla, se fue tal y como vino no dio tiempo de preguntar su nombre.

La ansiedad y desesperación estaban a punto de invadir todo su ser, la extraña situación requería respuestas inmediatas que tenía que conseguir a como diera lugar, de un momento a otro sintió unos ojos posados en él, se dio vuelta intentando detectar quien causaba tal sensación en su ser y entonces la notó, ella lo miraba fijamente como si durante todo el rato hubiera estado ahí parada esperando ser notada, era una mujer con la descripción que la muchacha pelirroja acababa de hacer.

Ella vestía un traje ejecutivo, sus orbes perla se clavaron fijamente en los de él siendo su presencia algo sorprendente para él rubio, incrédulo se acercó a la ventana tocando el cristal como si eso fuera lo único que lo separaba de la extraña mujer que sentía que tenía las respuestas que necesitaba, ella solo sonrió ligeramente para después murmurar unas palabras que fue plenamente consciente que él rubio capto al leer sus labios.

"Tienes que recordarla"

Entonces la albina se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar para perderse entre la gente, una alarma sonó dentro de Naruto y al instante sin pensar en nada más salo corriendo a toda prisa para intentar alcanzar a ese mujer pero por más rápido que fue, al salir del corporativo ella ya no se encontraba por ningún lado, preguntó a la gente si no la habían visto pero era como si ella se hubiera desvanecido con el aire.

"Tienes que recordarla"

La frase rondo en su mente una y otra vez, ¿Recordar a quién? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que la extraña mujer de la nota sabía lo que estaba pasando con él? ¿Cómo era que ella lo sabía? ¿A quién había olvidado y porque? Aun dándole mil vueltas al asunto no hallaba probables respuestas a las cuestiones que amenazaban acerca su existencia porque tristemente se sentía a enloquecer con cada minuto que pasaba y que el hoyo en su pecho iba creciendo.

Dejo el trabajo, no quería saber nada a si que se dispuso a tomar las merecidas vacaciones que desde hace tiempo no tenia, por supuesto fue a casa pensando que tal vez estaba exagerando con él asunto del vacío en su interior y la mujer que había aparecido y desaparecido de la nada, Tsunade iba de salida cuando encontró que su nieto volvía a casa mucho más temprano de lo normal, cosa extraña ya que Naruto no era de los que les gustara dejar el trabajo botado pero al ver la expresión en su rostro decidió sabiamente que no era necesario interrogarlo, de lejos se vea que ya tenía suficiente consigo mismo.

Naruto agradeció el silencio de su abuela, no tenía ganas ni de hablar con ella, la mansión era grande y aún era muy temprano para que el Namikase decidiera irse a dormir, aunque no tan temprano puesto que el cielo que durante mucho tiempo había observado comenzaba a teñirse de colores cálidos, decidió entonces que lo más sensato que podía hacer era dar una vuelta por los jardines, no era secreto para nadie que extrañamente el rubio amaba la jardinería.

En sus tiempos libres el decidía encargarse de los amplios jardines de la mansión y a veces hasta hablaba con las plantas, supuso que tal vez regar las flores lo ayudaría a despejar su mente, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no se hacía cargo de los jardines y para ser sincero extrañaba un poco hacerlos, sin miramientos tomo una manguera, una regadera y comenzó a rociar agua en las plantitas sedientas que se hallaba a su caso, hacerlo por alguna razón lo hacía entrar en un estado de tranquilidad y paz pero no disminuía en absoluto el vacío en su corazón, de hecho inquietamente este solo se incrementaba.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos celeste giraron hacia el lugar que menos había tratado del jardín y ahí, desentonando con toda la flora del lugar había sembrados hermosos y grandes girasoles que le hicieron sentir una algo raro e indescriptible al rubio, para empezar ¿Qué hacían ahí los girasoles? ¿Quién y conque motivo los había sembrado?

Con curiosidad se acercó y el leve recuerdo de estarlos sembrando atravesó su mente como un rayo, había alguien, alguien estaba a su lado cuando él los estaba cultivando con las sensación de que esa persona seria feliz con ello y él le había sonreído deseando que ese persona nunca se fuera de su lado.

Su corazón se estrujo de forma dolorosa, cayó al suelo de rodillas adolorido y el precioso recuerdo de aquel día se hacía más vivido y claro pero aun no podía ver a la persona a su lado.

-"A mí también me gustan mucho los girasoles"

Esa persona habló contestándole algo.

-"¿Lo ves? Tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensábamos."

-"¿Eh? Bueno, si tienes razón, pero a ambos nos gustan así que no importan si desentonan con todo alrededor"

-"¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! A la abuela Tsunade no le molestara así que no te preocupes."

-"¡¿Eh?! ¿Mi sonrisa te parece tan cálida como los rayos del sol?"-él se sonrojo desviando ligeramente la mirada mientras su corazón latía acelerado proporcionándole una sensación que de alguna forma lo hizo sentir feliz-"Si lo ponemos así tu nombre también tiene que ver con estas flores, ellas al igual que yo necesitan un lugar soleado, eso es lo que tú eres Hinata, mi lugar soleado"

-"Para mi tu siempre serás un radiante sol Naruto-kun"

Por fin pudo ver el bello rostro de la joven a su lado y la sonrisa que ella le hubo regalado fue le causo la sensación más hermosa que hubo imaginado dando se cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica.

Entonces todos los recuerdos regresaron a él de golpe, donde antes no había más que un espacio vacío aparecía mágicamente la peliazul alentándolo, a su lado, alegrándole el día, el largo periodo de tiempo por el que estuvieron separados lo hizo recordar día tras día a Hinata y anhelar vehementemente su reencuentro.

Los últimos momentos de ambos juntos, su despedida y después el haberla olvidado, todo recorrió su mente a una velocidad que apenas pudo asimilar solamente para darse cuenta que ella no se encontraba más a su lado, y entonces la desaparición de su estrella y la llegada de Hinata a su vida tenían sentido, ella no era humana, Hinata era la estrella con la que él tanto conversaba y había cumplido su deseo de tener una amiga… sin embargo ella ya no estaba en ningún lugar y aparentemente nadie había reparado en su desaparición ya que durante el tiempo en que la había olvidado nadie ni por asomo la había mencionado.

Por alguna razón la existencia de Hinata había desaparecido dejando en su lugar un vacío, vacío que nadie más que él había notado por los sentimientos que lo conectaban a ella.

-Hinata ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te has ido?-preguntó mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

El sol se ocultó por completo oscureciendo el ambiente para dar paso a la noche.

.

.

.

Lo que los humanos comúnmente ven como el cielo está lleno de misterios, las estrellas que le hacen compañía a la luna están vivas y de vez en cuando observan desde las alturas a la tierra cuestionándose sobre la existencia de los humanos y sobre su propia existencia separada de ellos.

Las estrellas conocen el concepto familia al observar a los humanos durante tanto tiempo sin embargo lo más cercano una familia que se tiene en el cielo es formar parte de una constelación, añorantes de calor las estrellas recién nacidas ven a la diosa de la luna como una figura maternal al ser ella la más antigua de todos los astros existentes.

La diosa de la luna, Kaguya, es un ser sumamente importante pero sin autoridad en la bóveda celeste, los astros reyes miembros del consejo estelar son quienes regulan el mundo espiritual de las estrellas y se aseguran de que las reglas establecidas sean respetadas con el fin de encontrar un equilibrio en los cielos, incluso la misma diosa se ve obligada a respetar las reglas y pese a las veces que intente interceder en un juicio a favor de una estrella no es tomado en cuenta pues los astros reyes sostienen que con su oposición ante ellos solo alentaba a otras estrellas a romper las reglas y el sistema de la perfecta utopía que durante eones de años se había preservado caería en calamidad.

Pese a que Kaguya no pudiera interceder por otra estrella ella constantemente las ayudaba a hacer realidad sus más grandes anhelos.

Kushina fue la estrella predecesora de Hinata, cuando ella muriera su corazón seria heredado por la nueva estrella que nacería en su lugar para ocupar su espacio en el manto estelar, sin embargo la pelirroja había observado durante años a la humanidad con fascinación pues ellos era dueños de un concepto difícil de entender para los entes celestes y eso era el sentimiento catalogado como el más puro y hermoso de todos los existente, el amor.

La mayoría de las estrellas no veían el sentimiento como algo puro y hermoso, sino algo decepcionante pues era muy difícil ver en los humanos un amor tan fuerte y leal como ellos lo tenían idealizado llegando a la conclusión de que él amor verdadero era un concepto inexistente y los humanos no eran más que seres en decadencia, las guerras, las cacerías, los asesinatos, todo aquello hacia a la tierra un lugar en donde los mismos humanos se condenaban a la extinción, los seres estelares atrás vez de los años habían perdido la fe en que la humanidad llegara a trascender.

Sin embargo Kushina, consciente de que el final de su vida se acercaba creía fervientemente en que existía el amor entre los humanos y deseó poder experimentar aquello que tanta añoranza le causaba, solía observar a la tierra con aire soñador queriendo alcanzar al chico rubio de la hermosa sonrisa que todas las noches se dirigía a ella.

Y entonces Kaguya escuchó al anhelante corazón de esa estrella y pesé a que no le gustaba la idea de que esa pobre criatura pasara los últimos años de su vida en la tierra decidió concederle ese deseo y la envió a la tierra sin que el consejo estelar se diera cuenta de ello.

Para cuando Kushina abrió los ojos se encontraba desorientada en un lugar extraño y sin ni un solo recuerdo que pudiese ayudarla, su caída a la tierra había afectado su memoria de manera temporal pero sin saber quién era, donde estaba o que hacer vago por la ciudad en la que se encontraba sin rumbo fijo y solamente recordando el nombre de Minato, repetía ese nombre constantemente sin tener nada más en mente hasta que fue encontrada por un hombre rubio que compadeciéndose de ella la llevó a su casa, curiosamente ese hombre respondía al nombre de Minato y su presencia resultaba reconfortante para la joven.

Lo demás fue historia, el Namikase se enamoró de la chica, su madre no estaba de acuerdo en su relación con la pelirroja y el rubio se fugó con ella hacia un lugar en donde ambos pudieran ser felices, por desgracia el gusto no le duró mucho.

Había veces en que Minato escuchaba a Kushina sollozar en medio de la noche y preocupado le preguntaba el motivo de su tormento pero la joven no le daba explicaciones, solo lo abrazaba dejándose reconfortar por el rubio que comenzaba a preocuparse de la situación de su amada.

Kushina fue la mujer más feliz cuando supo que estaba embarazada, el concepto de ser madre era algo bello e intangible para las estrellas, tan solo pensar que ella podía dar a luz a una nueva vida era motivo suficiente para desear con más fervor que su vida e extendiera, desgraciadamente su tiempo estaba contado pues ya había vivido cientos de años.

Con la llegada del niño sobre vino el fin de la vida de Kushina quien se esforzó para seguir consiente en los últimos momentos de su existencia para ponerle un nombre al bebe nacido de ella cuyo corazón había sido su herencia.

Cuando una estrella muere su corazón y sus recuerdos pasan al de su estrella sucesora, cuando Kushina murió su corazón debía pasar a ser de Hinata pero al estar la pelirroja en la tierra y dar a luz a su hijo el corazón que posteriormente pertenecería a la estrella recién nacida paso a ser propiedad del pequeño bebe rompiendo el ciclo de la bóveda celeste y dejando a Hinata sin conocimiento alguno que los recuerdos de Kushina le pudieran proporcionar y mucho menos el entendimiento de las emociones que veía a los demás interpretar.

Kaguya misma fue quien le dio a Hinata el conocimiento del universo que debía tener al nacer, sin embargo la diosa no podía darle a la pequeña estrella un corazón y mucho menos hacerla entender las emociones, Hinata solía mirar a las otras estrellas a su alrededor extrañada por las emociones que mostraba, ella en cambio ni siquiera podía sonreír con Naturalidad, sin embargo aprendido a fingir con el paso del tiempo de tal manera que sus expresiones parecían tener genuino sentimiento pero dentro de ella no había reflejada ninguna emoción.

Ni siquiera le afecto el hecho de que las demás estrellas la hicieran de lado menos preciándola por el hecho de tener una existencia vacía cuando en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de nada, por su parte Kaguya le presto mucha más atención que a las demás estrellas, motivo de celos para gran parte de los seres estelares que anhelaban un poco de cariño por parte de la diosa.

Al igual que su predecesora Hinata se vio atraída hacia el mundo humano, se podía pasar horas observando con curiosidad a la gente de la tierra entendiendo mejor acerca de las emociones que existían y comenzó a imitarlas pero a pesar de lo genuinas que parecían sus emociones Kaguya sabía que no eran más que una pantalla.

La diosa entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que más le atraía a Hinata del mundo humano era un pequeño rubio quien era precisamente el hijo de su estrella predecesora, notó en él un brillo muy especial, uno muy singular que no debía tener comprendiendo entonces el motivo por el cual Hinata se sentía tan atraída y conectada a ese pequeño, pues él tenía consigo el corazón que debía pertenecerle a la peliazul.

Llegó a pensar que por su culpa Hinata jamás conocería la felicidad, después de todo que ella creciera sin un corazón fue a causa de haber enviado a Kushina a la tierra, quizás no era buena idea repetir la historia con Hinata pero ella solo parecía mostrar una sonrisa verdadera al ver a Naruto desde las alturas por lo cual, quizás no fuera los más indicado pero decidió enviarla a la tierra para que conviviera con ese niño.

Al igual que Kushina Hinata tuvo una amnesia temporal, Kaguya desde los cielos no le quitaba la vista de encima esperando el momento en el que ella recuperara la memoria y decidiera contactarla, dos semanas bastaron para que Hinata recordara sus orígenes y el motivo por el que estaba en la tierra sabiendo además que su estadía en esta no sería eterna.

La diosa de la Luna le había advertido que a pesar de que intentara cubrir su desaparición tarde o temprano iba a descubrirla y cuando lo hicieran ella no podría hacer nada para interceder a su favor por lo cual su tiempo en la tierra seria limitado.

Aun sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos Hianta había decidido ir al lugar donde ese rubio se encontraba porque inexplicablemente se sentía completa al estar cerca de él y Kaguya pensaba que eso era porque ese niño tenía en su posición su corazón, tal vez estando a su lado ella podría desarrollar un corazón propio o como último recurso Kaguya tendría que quitarle el corazón a Naruto para devolverle a Hinata lo que en un inició debía ser suyo.

Conviviendo con el rubio aun durante tan corto tiempo que ambos estuvieron en el orfanato Hinata aprendió a sentir de verdad lo que era la felicidad, la preocupación, tristeza y dolor, ser humana la hacía sentirse viva y poco a poco iba a desarrollando una visión comprensiva del mundo pues la perspectiva que se veía de ese lugar desde la bóveda celeste era completamente diferente a la realidad que vivían los humanos, a través de ello fue capaz de sentir empatía con las personas y entender que había tanta gente buena como maldades alrededor del mundo.

Hinata tuvo la suerte de no ser víctima de ninguna situación de las que comúnmente atravesaban los humanos, cualquier otra estrella no habría sobrevivido al mundo humano pues ella carecían de la malicia y la capacidad de ver las verdaderas intenciones de personas que quisieran dañarlas, sin embargo Kaguya cuidaba de ella desde los cielos indicándole en quien confiar, que hacer y cómo actuar frente a otras personas, no era que la diosa manipulara todo entorno a Hinata, la peliazul podía tomar sus propias decisiones, Kaguya solo la guiaba y la alentaba a seguir adelante.

Fue esa mujer la que le dijo que se dejara ser adoptada, la familia Hyuga le había venido como caída del cielo, el consejo estelar ya se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Hinata y lo que era peor, ya tenían en cuenta la existencia de Naruto, al ser este adoptado por su abuela el consejo le siguió los pasos muy de cerca dándose cuenta de que en sus pensamientos figuraba mucho una pequeña peliazul… curiosamente similar a la estrella que había desaparecido de la bóveda celeste, comenzaron a investigar sobre la niña pero no encontraron indicios de ella.

De haber pasado más tiempo con Naruto Hinata pudo haber desarrollado mejor su corazón pero estar separada de Naruto se lo impedía y aunque podía sentir y expresar sus emociones aun no podía comprender la profundidad de estas al grado de ser el "amor" lo más lejos y distante de su entendimiento.

Sin un corazón a Hinata se le hacía imposible comprender los sentimientos que comenzaba a desarrollar, todo la que la joven sabia era que tenía que encontrar a Naruto y estar a su lado pues él le provocaba calidez, paz y cobre todo la sensación de sentirse completa, siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer que en algún momento llamo "madre" consiguió llegar hasta Japón y comenzar a trabajar, Kaguya le había aclarado que la había hecho separarse de Naruto debido a que el consejo estelar lo tenía muy vigilado pero recientemente habían dejado de prestarle atención.

Su reencuentro con Naruto le hizo sentir algo sumamente extraño imposible de describir, pero era como reconfortante verlo y poder estar a su lado, le hacía olvidar que su tiempo en la tierra se acababa pues tras lo dicho por la diosa de la luna sin importar si estaba a lado de Naruto o no el consejo estelar iba a encontrarla, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

.

.

.

La existencia de Hinata siempre había sido un misterio para Naruto, no solo su peculiar llegada al orfanato si no también el apego que ella desarrollo hacia él y los recuerdos que decía no tener, nunca noto lo bien que fingía sus emociones porque con él nada era fingida, ella realmente podía sonreír con naturalidad al estar con él.

Para Naruto Hinata siempre fue su lugar soleado, a él, un niño que de tener cariño había pasado a ser odiado sin motivos justificables, le intrigaba todo lo referente a Hinata, en especial el hecho de que sin importar los castigos que le pusieran por acercarse o hablar con él ella seguía volviendo a su lado con la firme determinación de estar siempre ahí para él y nunca abandonarlo, desgraciadamente las cosas nunca salen como se planean y cuando Naruto quiso regresar por ella no pudo encontrarla.

Siguió adelante sin dejar nunca de pensar en ella, de extrañarla y añorarla sin ser consciente que ya desde esos momentos estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, volver a verla hizo su corazón agitarse de manera que nadie nunca había logrado, ella volvía a él casi como si eso estuviera predestinado y sonrió para sus adentros con la felicidad invadiéndolo por volver a tenerla frente a ella.

Descubrir que estaba enamorado de Hinata no le costó nada, las ganas de besar sus suaves labios, el egoísmo de querer ser lo único que se reflejara en sus ojos y el sentimiento de atraparla entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir se lo demostraban de forma clara y concisa pero no tenía el valor para confesárselo de frente, en varias ocasiones le había dicho "te amo" de forma directa pero ella solía contestarle un "Yo también" seguido de "eres mi mejor amigo" y eso destrozaba todas sus ilusiones con ella, pero entonces Hinata le daba muestras de afecto poco comunes entre amigos y vivía a caer preso de las redes de la chica.

Hubo una vez en especial que el acercamiento de la chica lo dejo más que confundido, fue una de las noches en donde él rubio sumamente frustrado porque nuevamente Hinata no había comprendido su confesión de amor. ¿Cómo podía ser esa chica tan ingenua? ¿De verdad no había podido leer la atmosfera romántica en la que se encontraban o simplemente fingía demencia?

Él no lo sabía y resignado se había ido a un bar dispuesto a emborracharse para borrar el dolor del rechazo de la chica, por supuesto que Hinata se había preocupado al verlo salir furioso de la mansión Namikase y algo preocupada por las harás que tardaba en volver se dispuso a investigar a donde podía haber ido y gracias a que Tsunade le había indicado que seguro estaba en un bar la joven había dado con él.

Lo encontró de inmediato bailando en la pista, sin saber que hacer tomó asiento en la barra esperando a que el rubio la notara y se acercara, otro tipo, se acercó a ella ofreciéndose a hacerle compañía, tan ingenua como era Hinata acepto y tomó de la bebida que el joven le ofrecía, al cabo de un rato comenzó a sentirse mareada, el tipo comenzaba a guiarla fuera del bar y por suerte Naruto se dio cuenta a tiempo para rescatarla de las manos del degenerado que se la estaba llevando, sobra decir que le puso un buen puñetazo en la cara al tipo y se hubiera tirado a molerlo a golpes si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por Hinata.

Ella estaña tan desorientada que se dejo guiar por Naruto sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando llegaron a la mansión mientras el rubio la llevaba a su habitación ella se aferró a él deleitándose con su colonia.

Violando a sobre manera el espacio personal del rubio Hinata rozó con la punta de su nariz el cuello del Namikase tensándolo en el transcurso del camino.

-Naruto-kun Huele tan bien-había susurrado muy fuera de si la joven.

-Hinata que estas…

-¿Tendrá ese mismo sabor?-ella mordió de forma ligeramente fuerte al cuello del Namikase quien se alejó muy desconcertado por la acción de la chica.

-¿Eh? Naruto-kun… yo quería probar más-dijo entristecida sentándose en el suelo con un puchero que al rubio le parecía gracioso y adorable.

-Hinata, no estás bien, te llevare a tu cuarto de inmediato, dormirás y mañana todo volverá a ser normal-la levanto entre sus brazos al estilo princesa y ella profirió un ligero gemido aferrándose a su cuello mientras sentía como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

La habitación de la chica no estaba lejos, la de él estaba muy cerca de la de ella, entro al cuarto depositando a la joven en su cama pero al hacerlo ella se negó a soltarlo.

-Hinata, me tengo que ir-ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación y lo jalo hacia sì haciendo que el rubio callera sobre su cuerpo.

Naruto no estaba lo suficientemente pasado de copas para no saber lo que hacía, pero si para que su instinto lo dominara y sentir el suave y cálido cuerpo de la peliazul debido de él con los pechos apretándose contra sus pectorales lo volvía loco, la tenia justo como siempre había querido y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a sus labios buscando satisfacer el deseo que desde hace tanto tiempo mantenía al borde.

Ella gimió correspondiéndole torpemente pero esa inexperiencia solo hacía que Naruto deseara con más fervor apoderarse de ella en todo el sentido de la palabra, dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos y dejándose dominar por el calor de la llama de pasión encendida en su pecho el rubio comenzó a descender sus besos por el cuello de la chica.

-Hinata… mi Hinata-susurró con dulzura.

-Naruto-kun…-gimió por lo bajo sin ser consciente de lo que el Namikae le estaba haciendo en su cuerpo, solo podía sentir un torrente de calor invadiéndola y un humedad en su parte baja y privada-Naruto-kun, desde hace tiempo te he estado observando desde el cielo… no sé porque siempre e haces sentir de forma tan extraña… solo sé que quiero estar contigo.

El solo la escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, su mente estaba muy ocupada imaginando lo que podría hacer con ella, desabotonó la ligera blusa blanca que ella llevaba puesta y para su suerte el sostén que tenia se desabrochaba de adelante, sin perder tiempo dejo sus pechos al aire deleitándose con los 2 grandes y suaves montículos que se alzaban frente a él coronados con 2 hermosos y rozados pezones que exigían su atención.

Inmediatamente comenzó a besar y lamer los pechos de la chica que comenzó a gemir removiéndose ante la extraña pero placentera sensación que no podía comprender pero que por alguna extraña razón era causada por Naruto, el Namikase sentía que debía hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, marcó su cuello con un chupetón para comprobar que era su dueño y siguió con su trabajo dándole atención a los pechos de la chica.

-Naruto-kun…-ella sollozó captando de inmediato la atención del rubio-Tú eres una persona mi-y especial para mí, la visión de la joven acostando sensualmente debajo de él, con los pechos descubiertos y a punto de llorar lo estremecieron-Solo sé que quiero quedarme siempre a tu lado, no quiero desaparecer…-sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse-No quiero volver a ese lugar donde solo podía observarte sin poder hacer nada más, no quiero…

Su voz se desvaneció al paso que sus ojos se cerraron, de un segundo al otro la joven debajo de él se había quedado dormida y Naruto cayó en cuenta de que estuvo a punto de abusar de la chica, limpió las gotas salinas que amenazaban por descender por sus mejillas y acomodó la ropa de la chica de tal forma que se entendiera que nada había pasado, con algo de tristeza por no entender los sentimientos de la chica besó con dulzura la frente de su amada disfrutando al máximo el esporádico momento.

-Hinata-chan, tarde o temprano juro que hare que te enamores de mi…

.

Al día siguiente la chica despertó sumamente desorientada pero sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada, se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al ver la marca rojiza en su cuello pero ni por asomo se le paso por la cabeza que se tratara de un chupetón y obviamente no recordaba la escena candente que había tenido con Naruto la noche anterior. Cuando consulto a Tsunade, esta le dijo, extrañamente mirando a su nieto que sin lugar a dudas un bicho gigante la había dejado marcada, Naruto sudo frio desapareciendo con la excusa barata de que se le hacía tarde para el trabajo, cosa rara ya que era domingo y los domingos él no trabajaba.

Bueno, ni que decir, Naruto había profanado sus vírgenes labios muchas veces de las que se pudieran contar pues no había podido contener las ganas de deleitarse con los labios de la chica en más de una ocasión, aunque mayormente eran solo besos de mariposa.

.

.

.

Muchos más recuerdos surcaron la mente de Naruto mientras buscaba algún indició del paradero de Hinata, pero tal y como era de esperar por más que preguntó nadie supo darle respuesta pues ni siquiera la misma Tsunade sabía de quien estaba hablando, no había nadie que la recordara, pero si había alguien que sabía de su existencia.

A la luz de la luna miró hacia el cielo buscando su estrella, pero ella no se encontraba en ningún lugar. El vacio que sentía en el pecho no era más que una señal para indicarle que Hinata le hacía falta.

-Tú sabes donde esta Hinata ¿No es así? Diosa de la luna Kaguya.

Volteó su mirada para encontrar a la misteriosa mujer detrás de él, ella le dedicó una sonrisa vacía que hasta cierto punto le pareció maliciosa y enigmática.

-Ella ya no está más en la tierra, es posible que debido a desobedecer las reglas de nuestro mundo sea castigada severamente.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó el rubio sintiendo una opresión en el pecho tras la declaración de la mujer.

-Hinata como te habrás dado cuenta no es humana, ella a diferencia de las estrellas nació sin un corazón, con una existencia vacía y sin conocer la felicidad comenzó a observarte y empezó a cambiar. Al principio no entendía a que se debía el hecho de que interpretar emociones se le hiciera cada vez más natural, pero con solo mirarte detalladamente pude ver la respuesta. Tú heredaste el corazón de tu madre que en un principio debía pertenecerle a Hinata por ser ella su sucesora en el manto estelar.

-De… ¿De que estas hablando?-el rubio a penas y podía procesar las palabras de la diosa, prácticamente ella le estaba diciendo que él tenía el corazón de Hinata y al parecer su madre tenía algo que ver con ese hecho.

La mujer lo miró con saña, antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar su pecho estaba siendo atravesado por la mano de la diosa como si de un fantasma se tratase y sintió como algo era removido de su interior, su pecho se estrujo dolorosamente drenando todas sus fuerzas y dejándolo caer al suelo de rodillas, sintiéndose exhausto y con la respiración agitada levanto la vista.

Kaguya lo miraba con superioridad sosteniendo en su mano derecha un cristal que emitía una hermosa luz blanca.

-Si Hinata obtiene el corazón que en un inició debió pertenecerle será perdonada y entonces será reestablecido el ciclo de la bóveda celeste recuperando ella su lugar en el manto estelar, claro que para eso debes morir.

Naruto sentía su alma pendiendo de un hilo.

-Si con mi muerte Hinata se puede salvar, entonces que así sea… aun si no puedo disculparme por las últimas palabras que le dije solo deseo que ella sea feliz, así como yo lo fui al tenerla en mi vida aunque fuera por un corto tiempo.

La oscuridad invadió los sentidos de Naruto quien pronto quedó a merced de la nada siendo la última imagen en su mente la de Hinata sonriéndole.

.

.

.

-"Estrella de rango subgigante Hinata, el consejo estelar a deliberado su situación"-el hombre de cabellos blancos hablo-"Por haber desobedecido las reglas de la bóveda celeste y convivir de manera despreocupada con un humano cometiendo el mismo error que su predecesora Kushina, se le condena al abismo interestelar de la galaxia de Andrómeda"

Las demás estrellas presentes en la corte palidecieron ante la declaración del astro Rey Hagoromo, todos sabían que en ese lugar habitaba el terrible Juubi, el rey de las 10 bestias cómicas que eran temidas y veneradas alrededor de todo el universo y enviar ahí a Hinata solo significaba que la ofrecían del sacrificio para este temible ser.

-"Que esto sirva como lección para todas las estrellas que intenten romper las reglas de la bóveda celeste"-habló Hamura-"Dependiendo de sus acciones las penitencias pueden desembocar en peores catigos".

El revuelo se alzó entre todos los seres estelares cuyo miedo se manifestó en forma de murmullos compadeciendo a la pobre estrella sentenciada, los 7 reyes estelares, Hamura, Hagoromo, Indra, Ashura, Momoshiki, Kinshiki y Toneri se retiraron de la corte, él último de ellos miró con tristeza en una lleve mirada hacia Hinata.

A partir de aquí iniciaba lo que en él futuro se conocería como la tragedia de los amantes celestiales pues, ellos eran consecuencia de la primera estrella que desobedeció las reglas. No había nadie que no supiera lo acontecido con Kushina, pero ver a su sucesora cometiendo el mismo fatídico error dio pie a que su historia comenzara a esparcirse por toda la bóveda celeste.

.

.

.

 **Esta historia se escribe sola pero me cuesta un poco poder plasmarla asi que espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como me gusto escribirla.**

Gaby hyuga : pues… eto… la historia continuara pero no se para cuantos capítulos de.

Annie Marvell : jeje, este será un fic corto asi que disfruta mientras dure estoy segura de que no pasa de 5 capitulos por lo extenso que es.

ur chan: me alegra que te haya gustado.

Shinigami : esta historia se va poner un poco más triste.

Shi-Yokai: Oh, tu si supiste ver los indicios de la historia, felicidades, acertaste jeje.

una chica: Me disculpo. Por cuestiones que explique no pude subir el cap a tiempo pero me esforzare esta semana con el tercer cap ya que veo que quedaron muchas cosas fuera de lugar.

Andrea Uchiha: Pues ami me encantan las tragedias y no se si estoy pueda considerarse una, bueno, lo sabras en el cap final.

.737 he aquí la conti, gracias por seguir la historia.

tsuky90: pues, ya lo supo, de hecho internamente lo intuia pero para alguien normal eso sonaria muy loco ¡No?

Sabaku Listo, la conti… pobre Naruto. Lo que le espera al mendigo mujajaja.

Ayu : Continue y continuare las historia asi que que bueno que te haya gustado.

 **Y yo me pregunto ¿Qué tan intrigados los he dejado con el capítulo que originalmente seria un Shot pero ahora se extendió?**

 **¿Qué piensan que sucederá? Hagan sus predicciones a ver quien acierta jeje.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Por el camino marcado de polvo estelar las figuras de los guardias se perdían en la oscura extensión de la bóveda estelar llevando consigo a una chica que a paso lento caminaba cabizbaja, las cuerdas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura sosteniendo sus brazos la lastimaban pero de sus labios no salió ni una sola queja pese al dolor que atormentaba su cuerpo.

Más que su destino su única preocupación era el dueño de su corazón, aquel que sin saberlo era la causa de que ella tuviera una existencia vacía… Hinata sabía que lo más probable era que Naruto no recordara ni siquiera su nombre y eso estaba bien ya que de esa forma no se preocuparía por ella ni la extrañaría ahora que no estuviera a su lado, pero en su interior desbordaba el deseo egoísta de que él la recordara porque no quería que su existencia se desvaneciera como la arena en el mar.

La joven de orbes luna estaba consciente de que Naruto era quien había heredado el corazón que debiera pertenecerle y ante su juicio esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan cómoda y cálida a su lado, gracias a él pudo experimentar una variedad de emociones que antes no podía interpretar. Con Naruto no necesito fingir para sentir que por fin encajaba en un lugar, en la bóveda celeste era diferente.

Las otras estrellas la ignoraban y hablaban de ella despectivamente por no tener corazón ni recuerdos y al principio fue algo que no le importaba ya que no sentía nada, la diosa de la luna se acercó a ella para guiarla y darle un poco de luz a su vida, Hinata comenzó a comprender las cosas a su alrededor y el motivo por el cual sentía un enorme vacío en su interior.

Entonces ignorado su propio mundo comenzó a sentirse atraída por el mundo humano, había en este tantas cosas que no conocía y la intrigaban, la curiosidad llegó a ser tanta que observo desde su puesto en el manto estelar cada rincón de la tierra, ese mundo llamado tierra tenia vastos y hermosos paisajes, manantiales, montañas playas y lagos muy diferentes a los que poseía la bóveda celeste, sus ojos divisaron muchas escenas incomprensibles que sucedían entre los humanos pero aun así ella continuaba observando casi como si estuviera buscando algo.

Sin saber porque, sentía que alguien la estaba llamando, una voz resonaba en su interior y el deseo de llegar a ella fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo y cada noche buscaba con más ahínco el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, pero de algo estaba segura, se trataba de un niño, alguien que al parecer necesitaba su ayuda.

Cuando finalmente dio con el responsable de su inquietud, casi como si supiera de su existencia ese pequeño niño rubio levanto la vista al cielo y por primera vez lo escucho con claridad dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-"Me pregunto si realmente puedes entenderme"-fue lo que él dijo y sonrió con tristeza-"Por supuesto que no pero… tal vez tú seas la estrella que me dará felicidad".

Desde ese momento la conexión entre ambos se había establecido y a pesar de que Naruto lo ignoraba, el sentimiento de paz que la estrella le transmitía lo hizo confiarle sus problemas, aun en sus momentos más difíciles mirar el cielo y encontrar su estrella era lo único que le hacía pensar que tarde o temprano todo iba a mejorar.

Hinata por su parte comenzó a sentir cosas cuando lo veía, sentimientos y emociones que antes no podía expresar, algo que Kaguya denomino como empatía ya que solo se manifestaban con ese niño y para las demás cosas tenía que fingir que podía sonreír con sinceridad.

La diosa de la luna sabía que debía sacarle a Hinata su emoción sobre la tierra y su fascinación por ese niño, pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en intentarlo, ella no podía interferir con el destino que les aguardaba a esos 2 y sabiendo el futuro trágico en que todo terminaría decidió el poder ayudar a la pequeña estrella bajo su tutela.

-"¿Porque es que te intriga tanto el mundo de los humanos? No hay nada interesante en lo que ellos hacen o como viven, lo miras como si desearas estar allá abajo donde habitan. ¿Por qué querrías ir a un mundo en decadencia, lleno de maldad? La bóveda celeste es nuestra perfecta utopía por ello veo innecesario tu interés en el mundo de los humanos. "-le había dicho Kaguya una vez mientras observaba como Hinata no quitaba su vista de la tierra.

-"Hay tanta bondad como maldad en ese lugar, lo he visto, para las demás estrellas puede que la tierra parezca un mundo en decadencia, pero el ver como las personas se esfuerzan en su día con día… aun si es inentendible para mí me parece en gran medida admirable y siempre me había preguntado ¿Qué es lo que les impulsa a seguir? La respuesta la conseguí rápidamente pero hace un tiempo no había podido comprenderla."-dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa que sorprendió a Kaguya debido a la sinceridad que esta expresaba.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-interrogó algo sorprendida la diosa.

-"Ellos tiene personas especiales por las cuales tienen la determinación de seguir adelante. Las estrellas y los seres humanos son parecidos, poseen corazón y sentimientos, la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos es lo rápido que se rompen los lazos que formamos con otros, debido a que las estrellas no enfrentan situaciones tan complicadas como un humano, las estrellas tampoco pueden comprender el concepto amor, solo es algo que vemos y emulamos pero dudo que seamos capaces de sentirlo"-comentó con cierta desilusión.

-"El sentimiento de amor al que te refieres está presente en las estrellas pero con menor intensidad que en los humanos, tu predecesora Kushina, también se sentía atraída hacia el mundo de los humanos, al parecer por los mismos motivos que tú… Ambas encontraron alguien especial en la tierra"-comentó Kaguya sorprendiendo a Hinata por tal afirmación.

-"Yo… no sé de qué me está hablando"-murmuró en total calma, un aspecto positivo de no tener corazón era el no poder mostrar sus expresiones.

-"Si no me equivoco su nombre es Naruto, él es la persona que tanto observas aun sin saber por qué motivo lo haces pero para estas alturas ya debiste haber dado cuenta ¿No es verdad? La razón por la que anhelas tanto estar cerca de esa persona es porque ese niño posee algo que debió pertenecerte desde tu nacimiento."

Hinata bajo la mirada fijándose en el reflejo del estanque desde el cual observaba a ese pequeño niño rubio.

-"Si… tal vez ese sea el motivo por el que lo miro tanto…"-reflexionó un poco la peliazul pensando que esa respuesta era lo más certera pues no podía hallar algún otro motivo por el que se sintiera tan conectada al Namikase.

-"Tal vez no podamos recuperar las memorias de Kushina pero si él corazón que debías heredar, si informamos al consejo acerca de…."

-"¡De ninguna manera!"-interrumpió mirando a la diosa con horror, Kaguya abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la efusiva respuesta por parte de la oji perla-"Si los miembros del consejo se enteran le quitaran el corazón a ese niño y morirá… Kushina-san sabía que el darle a luz a ese niño acortaría su vida y sin embargo aun antes de que él naciera ella ya lo quería, ese corazón no me pertenece hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser para mí."-murmuro con cierto toque de tristeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella era embargada por una emoción propia.

La diosa de la luna lo notó, la mayoría de las emociones que Hinata reflejaba eran los sentimientos del pequeño niño rubio, ella reía cuando él lo hacía, lloraba cuando Naruto lloraba y compartían esas emociones sin saber del pequeño lazo que se había formado entre ellos.

-"Pequeña estrella sin corazón, te daré la oportunidad de forjar uno nuevo. ¿Quieres conceder el deseo de ese humano cierto? Puedo ayudarte con ello, pero ¿Afrontaras las consecuencias?"

-"No sé porque, pero solo quiero verlo sonriendo, quiero ir a donde él esta."

-"¿Dejaras por ello tu puesto en el manto estelar? Tu estancia en la tierra será efímera comparada con el castigo que te espera cuando los astros reyes se den cuenta de tu ausencia, si aun así estas dispuesta a renunciar a la vida que llevas como estrella yo te mostrare el camino hacia la tierra."

.

.

.

Cuando el consejo estelar fijo sus ojos en Naruto se percataron de inmediato que era él quien poseía el corazón de la estrella que había desobedecido las reglas de la bóveda celeste y para restablecer el orden del ciclo estelar solo tendrían que arrancarle el corazón y entregárselo a la sucesora de la estrella Kushina, sin embargo no pudieron hacer eso debido a la desaparición de Hinata.

Mantuvieron a Naruto bajo observación al mismo tiempo que buscaban a Hinata en la tierra, pero era complicado encontrarla entre millones de personas que habitaban la tierra así como les fue difícil encontrar al Namikase.

Cuando el consejo Estelar se enteró de que uno de los legendarios Bijus del manto estelar moraba cerca del cuadrante interestelar allegado a la tierra dejaron de lado la búsqueda de la estrella y la vigilancia a Naruto para concentrarse en repeler a Kurama, el cósmico zorro de las 9 colas que por motivos desconocidos había decidido vivir cerca de ahí.

Mientras el consejo y varios centinelas se encargaban de mantener al zorro alejado Hinata puedo regresar a lado de Naruto y convivir con él por muy corto tiempo, en sus últimos días Kaguya ya le había advertido a la peliazul acerca de que estaba a punto de ser encontrada y debía alejarse de Naruto pero ella por alguna extraña razón presentía que si se alejaba de él en esos momentos jamás volvería a verlo, la vida de una estrella es muy larga, el consejo volvería a vigilar a Naruto y seguirían buscándola, para la próxima vez que pudieran verse probablemente el rubio ya habría muerto.

Hinata tenía la determinación de pasar sus últimos días a lado de Naruto y regresar a la bóveda celeste cuando estuvieran cerca de atraparla y fue así como lo hizo, al momento de volver a ser una estrella su presencia como humana se desvaneció de la tierra junto con todos los recuerdos de su existencia, Hinata se fue tal y como había llegado.

Kaguya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, a pesar de ser la diosa de la luna ella no podía abogar por estrella alguna, en casos concernientes al consejo estelar ella no tenía ni voz ni voto, Hagoromo había decretado que mandarían a un centinela para que matara a Naruto y así obtuviera su corazón, sin embargo Kaguya interfirió.

-"Seré yo quien se encargue de ese chiquillo, a toda costa recuperare el corazón de Hinata."-murmuró con acidez.

Por la forma en que la diosa lo había dicho y la expresión en su rostro se notaba que Kaguya se trae algo en contra de ese chico, a pesar de que ella había ayudado a Hinata a escapar hacia el mundo humano tenia cierto resentimiento en contra de Naruto ya que de no haber nacido Hinata pudo haber sido feliz en la bóveda celeste, no era de extrañar que ella misma quisiera arrebatarle el corazón a Naruto como tampoco era un secreto para nadie que Hinata siempre fue la favorita de Kaguya.

Teniendo esta información el consejo estelar la dejo actuar por su cuenta y de esa forma Kaguya descendió a la tierra.

.

.

.

Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, se removió un poco inquieto y algo adolorido, como su un relámpago atravesara por su mente se levanto aturdido mirando a su alrededor sin dar credo a lo que sus orbes celestes reflejaban, el mundo frente a él no era la tierra.

-¿Estoy en el cielo?-se preguntó a si mismo mirando el hermoso paraje a su alrededor, habían árboles de cristales hermosos y flores hechas de piedras preciosas-Estoy seguro de que morí…

-Si, estas en el cielo-la voz de Kaguya llamó su atención asiendo que él rubio la mirara algo sorprendido y en parte asustado.

-¿Qué? ¡Usted no deberías estar en el cielo! ¡Me mato atravesó mi…! ¿Eh?-se revisó a si mismo notando que no tenía ninguna herida, la mujer frente a sus ojos estaba sentada frente a un estanque dándole la espalda.

-Supongo que podríamos decir que estas en el cielo, no está muerto, te he traído a la Bóveda celeste, el lugar donde habitan las estrellas-comentó aun sin voltearse, el rubio flexiono de lado la cabeza sin poder entender bien de lo que la mujer albina le estaba hablando.

-¿El lugar donde habitan las estrellas?-repitió para sí mismo intentando asimilar que se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño pues el cielo estaba muy oscuro y adornado con luces, muchas lunas y astros, sin duda eso era a lo que en la tierra le llamaban el espacio.

-No te mate porque no tenía sentido hacerlo, no solucionaría nada, no salvaría a Hinata y ella no querría que yo te hiciera daño-murmuró entristecida.

-Pero el corazón, usted dijo que con el corazón que poseo podríamos salvar a Hinata-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para ello, aun si te hubiera arrancado el corazón para entregárselo a Hinata ella no lo aceptaría, cuando tomo la resolución de bajar a la tierra para hacerte compañía le advertí lo que sucedería-Naruto se acercó un par de paso hacia la figura frente al estanque pero se detuvo en seco al notar como un par de lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla izquierda-Yo tal vez no pueda hacer nada para salvarla pero tú sí.

-Me perdono la vida por ella ¿No es así? No tenía ni idea de que Hinata fue tan importante para usted, verdaderamente se veía determinada a matarme.

-Quería hacerlo, desde que note quien eras quería matarte-confesó con seguridad-pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada, si alguien es culpable aquí esa soy yo. Porque para empezar yo ayude a tu madre a ir a la tierra. Incluso ahora me pregunto si hice lo correcto, pero ya no tiene ningún sentido-la tristeza impregnada en su voz sorprendió al rubio, más que nada deseaba una explicación acerca de la vida de su madre pero no tenía tiempo para preguntar.

Naruto no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de Hinata y lo mejor era buscarla cuanto antes.

-Ella… Hinata ¿Dónde está ella?-pregunto temeroso, la elegante mujer frente a ella suspiro sonoramente lego de lo cual alzó su vista hacia el cielo nocturno.

-Ella…

.

.

.

Oscuro, frio, tétrico, palabras perfectas para describir el abismo donde se encontraba atrapada, su suave figura sentada en medio de la nada era apenas débilmente iluminada por la luz que procedía de ese agujero en el cielo que mostraba el perfecto manto estelar iluminado por astros brillantes.

En medio de la oscura y fría soledad que la inundaba ella estaba a tarareando una melodía suave, cerca de ella la figura más aterradora que había visto una estrella se encontraba reposando frente a sus ojos, ella podía verse claramente reflejada en la pupila de aquella bestia que movía sus 10 colas con suavidad, era como si esa cosa solo estuviera esperando el momento indicado para devorarla pero la melodía que estaba entonando mantenía al biiju apaciguado.

-La lala la~

El Juubi comenzó a cerrar su único ojo al tiempo que la tonada de la estalla se hacía más lenta y pausada, la bestia fue domada por la bella joven quedándose dormida en el proceso y entonces después de horas cantando la voz disminuyo hasta convertirse en ligero silencio, sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas se había resbalado por las mejillas de la oji luna.

La joven toco su cachete derecho notando que efectivamente el líquido que descendía de sus ojos eran lágrimas, no podía entender la razón de estas, puesto que no podía sentir nada, su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí mismo y sin darse cuenta había estado llorando.

-"Posees un voz muy hermosa Hinata-chan"-le había dicho Naruto una noche que sin notarlo había estado cantando una hermosa melodía que desde la mañana la venia rondando-"¡Apuesto a que cantando serias capaz de conmover a cualquiera!".

Kaguya también se lo había dicho, que su hermosa voz podría apaciguar hasta a la más terrible de las bestias y en cuanto fue abandonada en ese abismo por alguna extraña razón comenzó a cantar, el Juubi había quedado fascinado con su voz, su canto lo había arrullado y termino por quedarse profundamente dormido frente a su presa.

La chica en cuestión no hizo un solo movimiento, desesperación, tristeza, miedo, esas emociones que deberían invadirla en esos momentos, no estaban presentes, nuevamente ella parecía una muñeca vacía y sin vida ¿Acaso no era mejor abrazar a la muerte que evitarla y sufrir prolongadamente?

Solo debería dejarse morir, pero algo en su interior le decía que se mantuviera viva, no tenía ni idea de que fuera pero tenía que continuar cantando para mantenerse viva.

-Él está aquí-una voz muy reconocida le hablo, abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando a su alrededor hasta que en un par de segundos entendió que la voz solo se escuchaba en su mente.

-¿De qué estás hablando Toneri?-susurró en voz sumamente baja pero sabiendo que el albino podía escucharla, en el pasado se había comunicado un par de veces con él de esa manera aunque a decir verdad había interactuado con el joven muchas más veces de las que recordaba.

-Ese chico, él hijo de la estrella caída-contestó.

-¿Naruto-kun está aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-una punzada de dolor y desesperación la invadió ¿Es que sus emociones solo iba a reaccionar si se trataba de Naruto?-¿Acaso el consejo…?

-No. No ha sido el consejo-la interrumpió desconcertándola-después de tu sentencia se decidió eliminarlo con el fin de restaurar el ciclo de la bóveda celeste, sin embargo Kaguya-sama interfirió, parecía querer matarlo ella misma y reparar su error del pasado, pero descuida, no lo ha hecho.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto-kun?-preguntó ella.

-Él se dirige hacia donde tu estas, mantente viva Hinata, él te sacara de ese lugar-murmuró suavemente el albino mirando a la chica a través de un espejo en su castillo.

-Muchas gracias Toneri-ella esbozo una leve sonrisa que conmovió mucho al joven.

-Lamento no poder hacer nada por ti…

-Hiciste lo que pudiste y lo aprecio… cuando baje a la tierra Kaguya-sama me informaba muy a menudo de los movimientos del consejo, de esa forma pude evitar que me encontraran durante tanto tiempo pero Kaguya –sama no habría podido saber eso a no ser que tú, uno de los miembro del consejo, se lo hubieras dicho.

El albino se dio por descubierto, realmente no esperaba que Hinata se diera cuanta, pero él había hecho de todo para que no la encontraran en la tierra, la amistad de la peliazul con Toneri nunca fue tan profunda como lo parecía en ese momento, de hecho se podía considerar una extraña relación puesto que Hinata no podía estar menos interesada en el joven.

De todos los miembros del consejo Toneri era quien más apoyaba a Kaguya, cuando se dio la desaparición de Kushina el consejo había deliberado acerca de qué acciones tomar, como era de esperar buscaron a la estrella pero para cuando la encontraron ya era demasiado tarde.

El nacimiento de Hinata fue un problema pues sin recuerdos ni conocimiento del mundo que la rodeaba alguien debía hacerse cargo de ella, la diosa de la luna les dijo que ella lo haría y mostrándose precavidos acerca de lo que había sucedido con la predecesora de Hinata destinaron a Toneri para supervisar el crecimiento de la pequeña recién nacida.

Como todos los demás la peliazul adopto la forma de una chica de 8 años de forma rápida pues el crecimiento en estrellas se daba a mayor velocidad que los humanos debido al extenso tiempo de vida que ella tenían pero su crecimiento se ralentizaba a cierta edad, en su mayoría las estrellas tenían apariencia bella y joven, muy pocos astros alcanzaban a verse mayores de 50 años humanos.

Toneri se mostró interesado en observar el crecimiento de Hinata a distancia, era triste el ver lo vacío que era la existencia de esa niña, siendo continuamente ignorada y evitaba por el resto de la población estelar, la primera vez que hubo un acercamiento entre ellos fue una noche en la que Hinata se había perdido de regreso a casa la pequeña estuvo a punto de caer en un rio de polvo estelar pero fue salvada por el albino.

Como era de esperarse Hinata no reacciono de ninguna manera ante tal acción pero le agradeció, puesto que cualquier otra estrella la hubiera dejado ahogarse. Si bien su primera interacción no fue lo que el albino esperaba no dejo de mantenerla vigilada notando la afición de esa pequeña por el mundo de los humanos.

Para Toneri el interés de la peliazul en el mundo humano era un problema que paso por alto en más de una ocasión, porque Hinata solo era capaz de mostrar expresiones admirando la tierra, se sintió un poco decepcionado por ello ya que inevitablemente el deseo de provocar en la pequeña una sonrisa en la oji perla había aflorado en él.

Cuando el albino se dio cuenta de que lo que causaba las emociones de Hinata era ese niño de la tierra supo que habrían problemas, el sentimiento de preocupación creció al ver la innegable conexión entre la ella y el rubio hasta que finalmente, mucho antes que la misma Hinata se dio cuenta de que fuera de lo que Kaguya pensaba el sentimiento que Hinata tenía hacia Naruto no se debía a que él chico literalmente fuera el dueño de su corazón, sino que aun si la oji luna hubiera tenido con ella su corazón habría terminada enamorada de ese niño.

Una vez, cuando Toneri había decidido intervenir en contra de Hinata para que dejara de admirar al mundo de los humanos y evitar así que ella terminara en futuros problemas, tal vez fue su imaginación pero por un momento habría jurado ver en el meñique de ella y el de ese pequeño rubio un hilo rojo formado de cabellos y escuchar la leve risa de una mujer, el destino era muy caprichoso y a pesar de que muy en el fondo quería ser él la persona predestinada para Hinata, ella ya estaba atada a alguien más, quizás muchísimo antes de que ambos implicados nacieran.

Desde aquel momento se había prometido así mismo apoyar a la peliazul y de hecho lo había hecho espléndidamente hasta esos momentos, él incluso había convencido al temible Kyubi de darle una visita a los parajes cercanos a la tierra pidiéndole que fingiera atacar algunas locaciones para distraer al consejo estelar justo cuando estaban a punto de dar con el paradero de Hinata en la tierra.

Cabe destacar que Kurama se negó en un principio, era inaudito que aunque fuera un consejero estelar se dignara a pedirle un favor como viejos amigos pero el zorro tenía una deuda con cierta estrella pelirroja que le había salvado la vida una vez, eso era algo que se suponía nadie sabía, hubiera sido humillante para el zorro legendario que sus hermanos Bijus se enteraran que fue salvado por alguien de rango inferior, Toneri se había enterado de ello parte de la diosa de la luna y con ese dato en su poder hizo que Kurama distrajera al consejo estelar por un buen tiempo, alegando que así saldaría su deuda con Kushina al salvar a su sucesora.

Con irritación el legendario zorro cósmico acepto, él no tenía ni idea de que la molesta pelirroja, quien a menudo lo trataba como su mascota en las veces que se encontraban, hubiera muerto, pero oculto su tristeza ante ese descubrimiento e hizo sin chistar lo que el albino le ordeno.

Al final Hinata había sido atrapada por el consejo, Toneri intento disuadirlos del castigo que planeaban darle a la joven pero de nada había servido pues consideraban que no estaba abogando de manera imparcial, él había intentado evitar que se la llevaran a la galaxia Andrómeda pero fue puesto bajo arresto domiciliario siendo apresado en su castillo bajo el cargo de confabulación en espera de un juicio puesto que él también había roto las reglas con el fin de ayudar a ese chica.

Actualmente lo único que Toneri podía hacer era comunicarse con Hinata por medio de telepatía, una cosa muy complicada pues la joven se encontraba a años luz de distancia.

-No fue suficiente-murmuró con tristeza-Si yo hubiera…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó interrumpiéndolo-¿Por qué te has esforzado tanto en ayudarme hasta ahora? No he hecho nada para merecer tu ayuda.

Él sonrió tristemente.

-¿Por qué? Esa es una pregunta muy complicada ¿Sabes? Estoy celoso del idiota de pelo rubio, quería ser yo quien pudiera hacerte sacarte aunque fuera una sonrisa, pero entendí que a pesar de que te quise de una forma especial aprendí que ese sentimiento no era correspondido y nunca lo iba a ser, sin embargo se convirtió en algo que me hizo querer cuidarte y protegerte, por ese motivo estuve mirando todos tus pasos y asegurándome de que no fueras descubierta pero me descuide… falle… lo lamento Hinata.

-Huhum-negó con la cabeza-Gracias, pude disfrutar mí tiempo en la tierra gracias a ti y Kaguya-sama-las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica-Ya has hecho suficiente y por ello te estoy infinitamente agradecida... Toneri, si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

-Hinata…-susurró sabiendo que esa era la despedida, para el día siguiente ese nombre no volvería a salir de sus labios porque todo recuerdo de ella seria olvidado, tal y como lo establecía el decreto celestial.

Si un astro rey llegaba a tener sentimientos hacia un astro menos todos los recuerdos correspondientes a este serian borrados con el fin de que los astros reyes tomaran decisiones y dieran veredictos de forma imparcial.

-Fue un gusto haberte conocido… -fue el último susurro que escucho del albino antes que el sepulcral silencio se manifestara a su alrededor, tal y como una princesa soñadora a la estrella no le quedaba más que esperar el rescate de su príncipe.

.

.

.

Llevaba ya varios días vagando, huyendo de los centinelas y escondiéndose de las estrellas mientras avanzaba por los temibles y oscuros senderos que la diosa de la luna le había indicado, todos los lugares por los que se veía obligado a pasar estaban repletos de singulares peligros de los que apenas se logró librar saliendo varias veces herido, aun así, no se rindió, él saber que su amada se encontraba en un oscuro abismo le impulsaba cada día a apresurar el paso e ir a rescatarla sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomara.

Ella era su preciada estrella, aquella que todas las noches lo escuchaba, aquella que por él bajo a la tierra a sabiendas de que sería gravemente castigada, aquella que había calado en lo más hondo de su ser robándole un sinfín de sueños y suspiros.

Había sido un tonto la última noche que estuvieran juntos, sus celos lo habían cegado obligándolo a decirle cosas hirientes y por ello las cosas habían terminado de esa manera. Hinata había arriesgado mucho solo por ver su sonrisa, si aquello no era amor entonces no sabía que definición darle al inocente sentimiento que la chica albergó durante tanto tiempo.

Esta vez en definitiva le haría ver sus sentimientos, recuperaría a su Hinata costara lo que costara así tuviera que enfrentarse a todo el consejo estelar, aunque era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Naruto no había pensado en ¿Qué pasaría cuando hubiera llegado a donde estaba Hinata? Lo único que rondaba su mente era encontrarla y ese deseo lo mantenía continuando el largo camino que tenía que recorrer a través del manto estelar.

Tormentas nebulosas, criaturas oscuras y ríos estelares a cada paso que daba aparecía algo que quería detener su avance pero él no se rendía, por más negativa que la cosa se pusiera, aun incluso cuando su brazo se encontraba en tan mal estado luego del ataque de una manada de lobos cósmicos, creyó que moriría, pero de la nada un imponente zorro había aparecido para salvarlo.

-Parece que te perdiste cachorro-la bestia sonrió, no le tomo mucho notar que ese chiquillo era descendiente la estrella de cabellera roja pues tenía el corazón de esta, valla anomalía, se había topado con un caso especialmente peculiar-Alguien como tú no debería estar por aquí.

-Intento llegar a la galaxia de Andrómeda ¿Podrías indicarme el camino?

-¿Un humano como tu quiere ir a la galaxia de Andrómeda? En definitiva te has vuelto loco, no sobreviráis a un lugar como ese, mejor date la vuelta y regresa por donde viniste-dijo el Zorro.

-No me importa todo lo que tenga que pasar, hay alguien en ese lugar esperándome y no descansare hasta llegar a ella-dijo el rubio con determinación.

Las palabras Naruto le recordaron a la misma determinación que tenia Kushina, a pesar de que Kurama le había dicho que era inútil que lo ayudara cuando estaba siendo absorbido por un gran agujero negro la joven se negó diciendo que no se rendiría tan fácilmente y lo salvaría a como diera lugar, puede que el legendario Zorro no supiera que estaba sucediendo pero tal vez no era una mala idea ayudar a el rubio idiota, después de todo él era el hijo de Kushina, sin lugar a dudas necesitaría su ayuda para atravesar el campo de meteoros.

.

.

.

El tiempo fluye diferente en distintas regiones del universo, Hinata ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba cantando para que el Juubi no la devorara, habían pasado días y noches enteras antes de que perdiera la noción del tiempo. ¿Sería su destino cantar eternamente?

A pesar de que cada minuto atrapada en ese abismo la hacía querer rendirse seguía cantando sin parar arrullando a la amenazante bestia con la esperanza de que pronto saldría de ahí, cantar, cantar y cantar, cantaría para siempre en ese lugar, hasta que él eco de su voz desapareciera y su respiración se detuviera cerrando sus ojos eternamente.

Su garganta le dolía como si tuviera vidrios atorados en ella, el fin de su existencia vendría con el despertar del Juubi pues esta vez no podría arrullarlo con su canto, su garganta estaba lastimada de cantar sin descanso y la bestia frente a ella estaba comenzando a despertar.

Retrocedió un par de pasos por su seguridad sintiéndose aterrada por primera vez en su vida, no quería morir, ella aun quería compartir mucho más tiempo con Naruto y decirle que no necesitaba un corazón para comprender sus sentimientos hacia él, porque después de tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo amaba.

Le tomo mucho entender y asimilar que nadie llegaría tan lejos como ella solo por una amistad, el estar en ese abismo le hizo retroceder en sus pasos dándose cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho estaba fuera de los limites de un cariño normal, durante mucho tiempo pensó que los sentimientos y emociones que pudo expresar eran debido a la conexión que tenia con Naruto pues en su mayoría eran los reflejos de lo que él sentía pero con menor intensidad.

Sin darse cuenta ella que capaz de formar su propio corazón a partir de la amistad que decía sentir por el rubio pero debido a su costumbre era incapaz de expresarse abiertamente y menos con alguien que no fuera el Namikase.

Al final de todo moriría sin poder expresarle sus sentimientos, habría dado todo para verlo aunque fuera una vez más, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, no lo quedaba más que aceptar su destino en las garras de la temible bestia frente a ella.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-el grito rompió la leve armonía del lugar ganándose la atención del biiju y la joven quien con sorpresa miró hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la voz, arriba de su cabeza.

-¡Te dije que no te apresuraras chiquillo!-el imponente zorro de 9 colas salto al abismo detrás de él.

El rubio cayó frente a la chica extendiendo el brazo para protegerla de la garra del Juubi que iba directo hacia ella el impacto del garrotazo lo recibió el rubio por completo siendo lanzado un par de metros lejos de la joven que lo miró entre sorprendida al mismo tiempo que preocupada.

-Na…ru…to-su voz tan quebrada apenas y hacía eco en aquel vacío, sintió una presencia aterrizar detrás de ella pero no le prestó atención, intentó dar un paso hacia adelante para llegar al rubio herido pero algo sedoso envolvió su cintura antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento para correr a lado el rubio.

-Me alegra que sigas viva Hinata, me habría sentido muy tonto si al llegar aquí ya no te encontraba-sonrió débilmente intentando suavizar el tenso ambiente al tiempo que se ponía de pie con la poca fuerza que tenía-¡Kurama, sácala de aquí!-le gritó el rubio sin voltear a ver al enorme zorro que ya había envuelto a la joven con una de sus 9 colas, su mirada estaba centrada en la enorme bestia de 10 colas que lo había atacado.

-Maldito mocoso, fue bueno haber convivido contigo, desde el momento en el que comenzaste tu viaje ya habías sellado tu destino ¿No es cierto?-el legendario zorro salto hacia la salida de ese lugar llevándose consigo a una muy aturdida joven que acababa de comprender lo que Naruto había planeado.

El Namikase sonrió con confianza, pues su corazonada había resultado ser cierta, Kurama le había dicho que las probabilidades de que Hinata siguiera viva después de que la hubieran entregado al Juubi eran nulas, la misma diosa de la Luna le había advertido que era probable que ella muriera antes de que llegase a ella, pero él podía sentir su presencia, ella estaba viva esperando a que él la rescatara y después de viajar durante varios meses y pasar por terribles escenarios, en los cuales seguramente no habría sobrevivido sin la ayuda de Kurama, había logrado llegar a ella, tal y como le había prometido a Kaguya, él iba a salvarla aun si para eso el costo era su propia vida.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a su amada, pero desgraciadamente no había tiempo para ello, supo desde un principio que las cosas terminarían así, la diosa de la luna se lo había dicho.

-"Veo que estas decidido"-esta vez la diosa había hablado mirándolo a los ojos-"Sin embargo hay algo que debes saber… He vivido más tiempo de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar mis ojos han visto el progreso de este universo y también lo que podría llegar a ser de él, pero, a pesar de que el futuro aún no está escrito hay algo que es seguro, tu existencia y la de Hinata están entrelazadas no solo por el hilo del destino sino también por el lazo que existe entre sus corazones, pero, hasta aquí llega la historia de ambos y para cerrar el ciclo uno de ustedes debe de morir y el otro debe continuar, de esta manera, tan solo tal vez se puedan volver a encontrar ¿Quién de los 2 morirá? Eso solo ustedes lo decidirán cuando el momento haya de llegar."

Siguiendo el sendero que ha dibujado el destino, uno de los 2 inevitablemente debía de morir, pero si era para preservar la vida de Hinata Naruto con gusto ofrecería una y mil veces más su vida, porque de todo corazón la amaba.

-¡NARUTOOOOO!-gritó Hinata sin importarle el fuerte y punzante dolor de su garganta mientras alejándose miraba como el amor de su vida era asesinado y la sangre escurría por el piso.

.

.

.

-Usted lo sabía ¿Cierto? Y aun así no fue capaz de detenerlo-murmuró con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, no le importaba en qué lugar se encontraba, en cuanto Kurama la puso en el suelo cayo de rodillas dándole al legendario Kyubi la espalda, con la mirada perdida y el punzante recuerdo de la sangre de rubio manchando las garras y las fauces del Juubi.

A pesar de ser débil el zorro pudo escuchar perfectamente la quebrada voz de la joven.

-Naruto fue muy terco hasta el final-comentó sin ninguna emoción-Él estaba determinado a llegar a ti o morir en el intento, me dijo que si algo le pasaba te entregara esto-materializo entre sus garras una esfera de resplandeciente luz dorada.

Hinata volteo abriendo los ojos ligeramente y al tomarla entre sus manos confirmo sus sospechas sobre lo que aquel orbe era, sin que pudiera controlarse, lagrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas y abrazo la esfera de cálida luz contra su pecho, esta esfera se incorporó a ella desapareciendo en su interior y un sinfín de imágenes de Naruto y ella pasaron como un rayo por su memoria.

Las emociones se arremolinaron caóticamente en su interior, un sinfín de sensaciones la inundaron, en cada uno de los recuerdos su corazón palpitaba de alegría, los preciados momentos que había pasado de Naruto estaban ahí, en la mitad del corazón que le pertenecía, finalmente había recuperado una parte de sí misma.

Pero era triste y doloroso, porque la persona en sus memorias ya no se encontraba más a su lado…

-Aun había algo que tenía que decirte…-susurró mirando el espacio infinito intentando esbozar una sonrisa al convencerse de que todo estaría bien a pesar de que le esperaba un futuro incierto-Ten por seguro que la próxima vez te expresare todo lo que siento, tan solo espera Naruto-kun… mis sentimientos definitivamente te alcanzaran.

-Oii mocosa… tú…

La joven tomó del suelo una hoja de cristal que había caído de un árbol cercano al lugar y ante la visión de Kurama la llevó a su cuello.

-Chiquilla, no desperdicies el sacrificio que ese mocoso ha hecho por ti… no vayas a hacer una locura-comentó con su usual tono indiferente preparado para detener a Hinata en caso de que intentara hacerse daño.

Ella tomo sus largos mechones y sin contemplaciones ni miramientos los cortó a la altura de sus hombros dejando que las hebras doradas se las llevara el viento y se mezclaran con el polvo estelar hacia la infinidad del universo.

-Adoraba mi cabello, su largo era lo único que tenía en común con mi predecesora y tardara mucho en recuperar su longitud, para cuando lo haga Naruto y yo nos habremos encontrado, él no ha estado del todo muerto, aun puedo sentir la calidez de su alma en algún lugar y no importa cuánto me cuete ni el tiempo que me lleve, nos volveremos a encontrar. Hey, Kurama ¿Me querías acompañar-Hinata sonrió con calidez volteándolo a ver.

.

El final de una historia tan solo es el inicio de otra.

La leyenda de los amantes estelares, el ciclo sin fin acaba de iniciar, al final de un periodo de felicidad sobreviene la tragedia, uno siempre vivirá conservando recuerdos felices y dolorosos y el otro morirá olvidándolo todo y así la historia trascenderá a través del espacio-tiempo y del universo siendo este el escenario de los miles de encuentros entre las 2 almas conectadas que se amaran por toda la eternidad.

.

.

,

Fin

 **Me gusto escribir esta historia, no sé si el final se pueda considerar tragedia ya que siempre se volverán a encontrar asi que no estén tristes, a mi me puso medio nostálgica la historia pero me gustaría saber a cuantos hice llorar XD?**

: si tenias la misma esperanza para un final feliz en la tercera parte pues lamento decepcionarte XD me gusta romper Kokoros jejeje.

una chica : pues en este capitulo no fue tan egoísta pero depende de la perspectiva, el no pensar en lo que su muerte le afectaría a Hinata fue un tanto egoísta.

Gaby hyuga: pues acetaste en la mayor parte salvo que no hubo un final lleno de cursilerías jeje, lamentablemente este se volvió un ciclo sin fin y los 2 amantes están destinados a reencontrarse una y mil veces, uno siempre morirá perdiendo sus recuerdos y el otro vivirá para encontrarlo de nuevo e iniciar nuevamente el ciclo sin fin.

Hinata-Uzumaki-chan: Mmm… nope no hubo final feliz lo seinto, pero gracias por los comentarios y espero que te haya gustado la historia, por cierto si te hice llorar significa que mi trabajo aquí ya esta hecho, ahora si me disculpas ire a hacer sufrir a más gente mujajajaja.

 **Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado la historia en general a mi me parecio muy tierno y me inspire en la canción Hoshi no uta de Kagamine Rin y Len del álbum if the world representado el cuento de Orihime y altair, ahora saben porque las cosas no acabaron color de rosa jejej.**


End file.
